Unerwartete Ereignisse
by sterncheeen
Summary: Nach einem schrecklichen Jahr bei den Volturi, kehrt Bella nun endlich zu Edward und den Cullens zurück.Alles scheint wieder gut zu sein, doch dann droht die Vergangenheit sie wieder einzuholen...
1. Vorgeschichte

Gehetzt warf ich meinen Kopf zurück

Das hier ist meine erste Geschichte und ich hoff' sie ist einigermaßen okai geschrieben;)

Ich würde mich sehr über (nette) Reviews freuen, damit ich weiß ob sie euch gefallen hat und ob es sich lohnt weiterzuschreiben:)

Alles gehört natürlich der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer.

_Bella_

Gehetzt warf ich meinen Kopf zurück. Hatte ich sie abgehängt? Konnte ich es wagen eine Minute zu verschnaufen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen?

Ich konnte niemanden hinter mir erkennen, also hörte ich abprubt auf zu laufen, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an einen großen Baum und schaute mich zum Erstenmal bewusst um.

Je weiter ich gerannt war, desto dunkler, tiefer und unübersichtlicher wurde der Wald. Egal wo ich hinsah, ich konnte nirgends auch nur einen Lichtstrahl erkennen. Kein Laut war zu hören und umso mehr erschreckte ich mich als ich plötzlich eine kalte Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich zuckte unter der unerwarteten Berührung zusammen und drehte mich blitzschnell um.

Vor mir stand eine blasse Gestalt, die so atemberaubend schön war, dass ich meine Angst für einen Moment ganz vergaß und sie unverwandt anstarrte, oder sollte ich lieber sagen _ihn_?

Es war ein junger Mann, vielleicht Anfang oder Mitte 20. Er war groß, schlank und seine Gesichtszüge waren sehr markant und doch fein. Irgendetwas an ihm zog mich sofort an, doch mein Verstand sagte mir das ich lieber schnellst möglich weiterlaufem sollte.

Schon bevor ich mir seine Augen genauer anschaute wusste ich, wer auch immer hier gerade vor mir stand, er war ein Vampir.

Der Blick in seine Augen bestätigte dann, was ich ohnehin schon gewusst hatte. Doch sie waren nicht, wie ich gehofft hatte, golden, sondern rot.

Verdammt, sie hatten mich.

Meine Instinkte ergriffen die Oberhand und ich versuchte zu flüchten. Was für eine dumme Idee. Ich wusste doch, dass ich mit meiner menschlichen Geschwindigkeit und noch nochmeinem Talent für Unfälle keine 5meter weit kam.

Kaum hatte ich mich losgerissen stand er auch schon wieder vor mir und hielt mich an den Schultern fest.

„Jetzt hör' mir mal ganz genau zu. Es wäre um einiges besser für dich gewesen, wenn du gar nicht erst versucht hättest uns zu entkommen. Es war sowieso von vorneherein sinnlos, aber ihr Menschen macht nun mal viele Dummheiten, die man besser nicht begehen sollte...ich wette er verzeiht dir sogar nocheinmal, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich ihn nicht weiter provozieren. Auch Aros Geduld hat irgendwann ein Ende.

Also komm jetzt mit und entschuldige dich bei ihm. Und bei den anderen zwei auch."

Er funkelte mich zornig an.

Ich starrte erschrocken zurück..

Wer war das denn? Ich hatte ihn noch nie während meiner Zeit bei den Volturi gesehen, dabei dachte ich immer ich hätte mir inzwischen einen ganz guten Überblick darüber verschafft wer alles zu der ‚königlichen' Vampirfamilie gehörte.

Der Druck seiner Hände verstärkte sich und aus meinem ganzen Körper wich mit einemmal jegliche Spannung.

Ich musste zurück. Ich würde wieder in meinem goldenen Käfig unter der Erde eingesperrt sein. Es war überhaupt schon ein Wunder gewesen, dass ich bis in den Wald gekommen war.

Er war gut 3 Kilometer von Volterra entfernt und ich hatte eigentlich nichteinmal damit gerechnet aus dem Schloss rauszukommen.

Jetzt hieß es für mich also wieder zurück. Zurück in die Trost- und Hoffnungslosigkeit meiner Existenz. Ohne Edward. Ohne die Menschen, die ich meine Familie nannte.

Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Das letzte bisschen Hoffnung war soeben in mir gestorben. Die Leere zerriss mich fast. Ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder in seine topasfarbenen Augen blicken können und seine kalten Lippen auf meinen spüren. Nie wieder würde ich Alices helles, fröhliches lachen hören, wenn sie wieder einmal bekommen hatte was sie wollte. Nie wieder würde ich Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper und Rosalie sehen.

In den Armen des fremden Vampirs brach ich zusammen. Ich merkte nicht mehr wie er mich aufhob und zurück in den Palast brachte. Ich spürte auch nicht als ich wieder in meinem Bett lag.

Mein Leben war sinnlos. Leer. Wozu sollte ich weiterhin gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen? Ich verstand sowieso nicht wozu die Volturi mich noch brauchten?

Jede Nacht träumte ich aufs neue von dem Tag am dem sie mich entführten, wobei ‚entführen' hierbei eigentlich das falsche Wort war.

Anfangs war ich regelrecht begeistert gewesen, von der Idee, von den Volturi in einen Vampir verwandelt zu werden.

Edward wollte um jeden Preis, dass ich ein Mensch blieb und Carlisle und die anderen wollten mich auch erst dann verwandeln, wenn ich genug ‚menschl. Erfahrungen' gesammelt hatte, wie sie es damals nannten.

Ich aber konnte es nicht ertragen älter zu werden und immerzu die großen Unterschiede zwischen Edward und mir zu sehen. Angefangen beim Aussehen und nicht zuletzt, dass er und seine Familie ständig wegen mir in Gefahr waren oder sonstige Schwierigkeiten hatten.

Als die Volturi damals kamen stritten wir uns richtig heftig. Am Anfang hatte ich auch noch Bedenken. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall Edwards und meine Liebe gefährden. Aber der Wunsch ein Vampir zu werden und nun endlich all meine ‚Nachteile' loszuwerden war zu groß.

Und als Edward schließlich nachgab und einwilligte, dass ich ein Vampir werden sollte, bin ich gleich mit den Volturi aufgebrochen.

Warum ich dazu zu ihnen nach Italien musste oder auf die Idee, dass sogar Edward mich verwandeln könnte kam ich damals gar nicht.

Warscheinlich der größte Fehler den ich in dieser Situation machen konnte, aber das einzigste woran ich damals dachte, war mein Wunsch ein Vampir zu werden und ich war irgendwie nicht ich selbst.

Jedenfalls kam alles anderst, als ich es mir erwartet oder erhofft hatte.

Die ersten paar Tage wurde das Theater noch aufrecht erhalten und mir wurde immer wieder gesagt, dass alles vorbereitet würde. Vor lauter Vorfreude fragte ich mich damals gar nicht, was es denn eigentlich mehre Tage zum vorbereiten gäbe, wenn man mich doch nur einmal schnell beissen müsste, aber ich war so versessen darauf schnellstmöglich ein Vampir zu werden, dass ich keine Fragen stellte.

Nachdem ich dann eine Woche in Italien verbracht hatte und immer noch nichts geschehen war begann ich misstrauisch zu werden und fragte nach.

Ich sehe es noch genau vor mir.

Alle waren mal wieder im großen Saal versammelt und eigentlich wollte ich mit Aro persönlich sprechen aber dazu hatte ich keine Gelegenheit.

Ich ging also langsam und etwas unsicher auf ihn zu und bat ihm um ein kurzes Gespräch.

Seine roten Augen blitzen auf, aber nur so kurz, dass ich mir bis heute nicht sicher bin ob es nicht vielleicht doch Einbildung war.

„Bella, meine Liebe. Welch eine Freude. Wie geht es dir?"

ich lächelte unsicher.

„Mir geht es gut, danke. Ich ähm...wollte fragen ob ich vielleicht kurz mit dir alleine sprechen könnte? Wirklich nur kurz."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Gerade ist es ganz schlecht. Heidi kommt jeden Moment. Ist es den etwas wichtiges?" wie beiläufig berührte er mich leicht an meinem linken Arm.

In diesen Moment war ich sehr froh, dass sein Talent, alle Gedanken eines Menschen durch eine kurze Berührung zu lesen, bei mir nicht zutraf.

Allerdings brauchte man mir damals ohnehin nur ins Gesicht schauen, um meine Unsicherheit zu erkenne. Mein Misstrauen gegenüber den Volturi bemühte ich mich geheim zu halten. Es wäre sicherlich nicht gerade ratsam gewesen mein Misstrauen in einem ganzen Schloss voller Vampire offen zu zugeben.

Aber damals sagte ich dann doch einfach was ich dachte, zumal mir Edward schon nach einer Woche schrecklich fehlte und ich so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Forks zu Charlie, meiner ‚anderen' Familie und irgendwie auch Jacob wollte, obwohl ich mit ihm schon seit längerer zeit keinen Kontakt mehr hatte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, wann ich denn nun endlich verwandelt werde und von wem und wo. Ich meine, wenn ihr jetzt schon seit ungefähr einer Woche alles vorbereitet müsste es doch bald mal so weit sein oder?"

Kaum hatte ich meinen Mund zugemacht, merkte ich, dass ich eindeutig den falschen Ton angeschnitten hatte. Der ganze Saal war still geworden. Alle Augen waren plötzlich auf mich gerichtet.

„Oh. Entschuldigt. Das wollte ich nicht so sagen. Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar dafür, dass ihr mich verwandeln wollt und mich für diese Zeit auch hier wohnen lasst und alles aber falls ich euch zur Last falle, könnte ich auch wieder nachhause fliegen. Carlisle würde mich bestimmt auch verwandeln."

„Ach Bella, nein, du fällst uns doch nicht zur Last. Keineswegs!" versicherte mir Aro mit einem freundlichen und nachsichtigem lächeln.

„Aber wenn du das Thema schon so offen ansprichst will ich es auch tun. Deine Verwandlung wird sich auf unbestimmt Zeit verzögern. Carlisle, mein alter freund, und seine Familie haben sich in den vergangenen Jahren ein wenig...wie soll ich sagen? ...Unbeliebt gemacht. Wir müssen befürchten, auch wenn ich dies eigentlich nicht von Carlisle erwarten würde, dass ihr Clan die Absicht hat unsere Aufgaben und somit auch unsere Position zu übernehmen.

Ich sage es nicht gern Bella, aber du bist so etwas wie unsere Geisel. Nicht, dass wir etwas bräuchten was wir gegen sie in der Hand hätten, bei einem Kampf hätten sie keine Chance, aber es kann nie schaden, die Versicherung zu haben, dass man nicht mit einem Angriff rechnen muss. Und solange du bei uns bist, wir dich sozusagen in unserer ‚Gewalt' haben und mit dir theoretisch machen könnten was wir wollten, werden wir mit nichts ‚dummen' von ihrer Seite rechnen müssen.

Natürlich werden wir dich noch in einen Vampir verwandeln, denn dies liegt ja auch in unserem Interesse. Ich bin unglaublich gespannt darauf, was für Fähigkeiten du haben wirst und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir eine große Zukunft als eine von den Volturi bevorsteht.

Vielleicht werden Edward und Alice ja auch bald zu uns stoßen, wer weiß, aber bis wir sicher sein könne, dass von Carlisle keine Gefahr mehr ausgeht, wirst du wohl hier bei uns bleiben müssen."

Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus und kam dann umso heftiger zurück.

Meine erste Reaktion war Wut.

Was erlaubten die sich? Carlisle und die anderen würden niemals versuchen ihre Aufgaben und Position wegzuschnappen. Wieso sollten sie auch? Sie waren doch glücklich gewesen mit ihrem Leben.

Und dann kam die Angst.

Musste ich jetzt mein ganzes Leben bei den Volturi verbringen? Womöglich meine gesamte Existenz? Denn wenn ich erstmal ein Vampir war, würde es sicherlich nicht viel einfacher werden von hier weg zu kommen.

Würde ich Edward je wieder sehen?

Würden die Cullens kommen und mich versuchen zu retten? Und wenn sie komen würde, was würde geschehen? Ein Kampf oder gar ein Krieg? Sie würden alle sterben und ich wäre schuld daran. Wie immer würde ich diejenige sein, die sie in Gefahr gebracht hätte.

Während ich mich all das fragte und doch sowieso schon die antwort wusste sagte ich: „Ich...nein. das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Die Cullens würden euch nie angreifen oder eure macht wollen! Glaubt mir, ich kenne sie! Bitte, lasst mich gehen. Bitte, ich –

„Bella! Unser Entschluss steht fest und das schon seit langem! Ich denke es wäre jetzt besser du gehst auf dein Zimmer. Und über diese Sache wird nicht mehr diskutiert! Keine Angst, dir wird nichts geschehen und jetzt wäre es besser wenn du gehst."

Die Tränen schossen mir vor lauter Wut und Traurigkeit in die Augen und ich rannte durch die großen Flügeltüren hinaus, an den Wachen vorbei in mein Zimmer.

Die nächsten tage und Nächte verbrachte ich mit weinen und nachdenken.

Ich wagte es nicht nocheinmal mit Aro darüber zu sprechen. Geschweige denn mit Caius oder Marcus.

Mir wurde deutlich genug gemacht, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu diskutieren.

Zuerst sträubte ich mich nun gegen alles.

Ich wollte nichts mehr essen und keine der Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten wahrnehmen, die sie sich für mich einfallen ließen. Nur noch selten sagte ich mehr als drei Sätze und wurde immer verschlossener. Ich zog mich völlig in mich zurück.

So vergingen mehrer Wochen, bis ich dann schließlich nachgab und versuchte mich mit der Situation abzufinden.

Ich lebte mich sozusagen ein, denn es hätte mich ohnehin kein Stück weitergebracht, wenn ich mich die ganze Zeit nur gegen sie aufgelehnt hätte. So gewann ich bestimmt nicht meine Freiheit zurück und ich beschloss ihnen ab jetzt nicht mehr zu zeigen wie es in mir aussah.

Ich freundete mich sogar mit einem Vampirmädchen an; sie hieß Claire und war natürlich wunderschön. Ihre langen, schokobraun gelockten Haare umspielten ihre Schultern und eine besonders wiederspennstige Strähne hing ihr immer ins Gesicht. Sie hatte rote Augen, aber es war ein relativ angenehmes, warmes rot, nicht so hart und kalt wie bei den anderen.

Ich schätzte sie auf ungefähr 18, vielleicht sogar noch etwas jünger. Ihre haut war sogar noch eine nuance blasser als normalerweiße bei Vampiren üblich.

Anfangs dachte ich noch, leicht paranoid wie ich war, dass sie sich nur versuchte mit mir anzufreunden, damit die Volturi über mich bescheid wussten. Doch sie belehrte mich schnell eines besseren.

Wir saßen fast jeden Abend zusammen und redeten über mich und Edward, oder über sie und ihr Leben davor. In ‚Vampirjahren' gerechnet war sie jetzt ungefähr 200 Jahre alt.

Sie hatte als Tochter eines wohlhabenden Tuchhändlers in England gelebt, der sie schon mit 14 an einen reichen Grafen verheiratet hatte. Als Claire eines Abends nochmal schnell in das Gestüt ging, um nach den Pferden zu sehen, wurde sie gebissen. Bis heute weiß sie nicht wer es war, der ihr „all das angetan hat" wie sie es immer ausdrückt.

„Weißt du Bella, ich versteh dich wirklich nicht. Wie kannst du nur so etwas werden wollen? Dieser grauenvolle Durst, der dein Leben bestimmt. Und dann die Zeit. Sie schleicht gerade zu vorbei wenn man nichts zu tun hat und schlafen kann man auch nicht. Was würde ich drum geben nocheinmal ein Mensch zu sein...Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich jemals in meinem Leben, oder wie auch immer man meine Existenz auf dieser Welt nun nennt, demjenigen begegne, der mir all das angetan hat- ," sie schluckte und ihre roten Augen sprühten in diesem Moment vor unterdrückter Wut, „ich schwöre dir, ich werde ihn dafür büßen lassen. Was glaubst du warum ich mich überhaupt den Volturi angeschlossen habe, oder besser gesagt, warum ich mich so bemüht habe, dass sie mich aufnehmen?"

„Ich dachte immer wegen Julian. Damit ihr hier gemeinsam leben könnt; glücklich sein und das alles." Bei dem Wort glücklich spürte ich jedes Mal wieder diese Leere in mir. Glücklich war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, dazu fehlten einfach ein paar ganz entscheidende Dinge. Inzwischen verbat ich mir sogar wieder seinen Namen auszusprechen oder gar zu denken, es tat zu sehr weh.

„Na klar, Julian ist auch ein Grund dafür. Ohne ihn wäre ich schon längst nicht mehr ich selbst, aber das was mich am meisten dazu bewogen hat hier zu leben war, dass mir niemand besser beibringen konnte wie man gut, effektiv und vor allem tödlich kämpft, als die Volturi. Und irgendwann wird er Tag kommen, an dem ich alles anwenden werde, was ich gelernt habe!"

In solchen Momenten war Claire wie ausgewechselt. Normalerweiße war sie eine sehr ruhige, warme und freundliche Person, aber wenn sie von ihrem ‚Schöpfer' sprach traten Bitterkeit und Zorn in ihre Augen und ihre vollen, roten Lippen verzogen sich angewiedert.

Wenn ich aber dann das Thema zum Beispiel auf Julian wechselte, wurde ihr Gesicht ganz weich und der Zorn war verschwunden.

Die beiden hatten sich noch vor Claires Zeit als eine der Volturi kennengelernt. Damals ging es ihr sehr schlecht; sie war so sehr von sich selbst, dem was sie war und tat, angewiedert, dass sie nach einem Weg suchte all dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch dann kam Julian. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, sagen beide immer und ihre Augen strahlten dabei. Er war es auch, der Calire schließlich auf die Idee mit den Volturi brachte. Hätte sich Claire dagegen entschieden, hätte warscheinlich auch ihre Liebe keine Chance gehabt, denn Julian war für Aro zu wichtig, als dass er ihn einfach hätte gehen lassen.

Julians Talent, die Zeit um sich herum anhalten zu können, war sehr praktisch für die Volturi.

Sei es um sich unbemerkt durch ihre Stadt zu bewegen, unangenehme Gäste schnell zu beseitigen, oder zur ‚Nahrungsbeschaffung'.

Jedenfalls waren sie hier unten sozusagen das ‚traumpaar'. Und Julian war eigentlich auch ganz nett, wenn auch ein bisschen zu eingebildet für meinen Geschmack.

Claire war es dann auch, die mir meine Flucht organisierte, welche ich dann ja gründlich vermasselt hatte. Wie das meiste das ich tat. Ich redete mir immer wieder ein, dass es das beste war, dass die Cullens nicht kamen, denn wenn sie gekommen wären um mich zu ‚retten' wäre ich diejenige gewesen die Schuld an ihrem Tod wäre. So wusste ich wenigstens das sie lebten und sie konnten bestimmt auch ohne mich glücklich sein.

Jetzt war ich also wieder hier. In meinem Zimmer, meinem goldenen Käfig unter der Erde. Weit weg von allen die ich liebte und die mir etwas bedeuteten. Und das schlimmste stand mir erst noch bevor: ich musste nach meiner missglückten Flucht vor Aro und die anderen treten und mich entschuldigen. Nicht das entschuldigen an sich war das Problem oder das was mir Angst bereitete, eher die Strafe die mich erwarten aber vor allem ob Claire nocheinmal davonkommen würde.

Wenn man mir nun auch sie nahm...

Ein lautes Klopfen an meiner Tür riss mich aus all meine Gedanken und noch bevor ich ‚herein' sagen konnte, standen auch schon Felix und Demetri vor mir.

„Bella, komm bitte mit in den großen Saal. Aro, Caius und Marcus warten dort auf dich."

Felix grinste mich merkwürdig nervös an und auch Demetri schien irgendwie ein bisschen aufgeregt zu sein.

Das alles beruhigte meine Nerven nun nicht gerade und ich spürte wie meine Hände kalt wurden, mein Magen sich unangenehm zusammenzog und mein Herz schneller schlug.

Ich stand vom Bett auf und prompt knickten mir meine Knie weg.

Scheiße.

Felix war sofort bei mir, half mir sanft auf die Beine und stütze mich.

Komisch, so schwach war ich doch eigentlich gar nicht gewesen, oder war es nur die Aufregung und Angst vor dem was mir gleich bevorstand?

„Los, komm schon. Wir sollten sie nicht so lange warten lassen!" raunte Demetri Felix zu und sie schoben mich hinaus auf den Gang.

Wir kamen an dem kleine Empfangstresen vorbei und trafen dort Jane, die mich wie jedesmal böse anlächelte.

Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatten mich die beiden schon in den Aufzug bugsiert und die Türen schlossen sich.

Während wir nach oben fuhren, hoffte ich, dass Alice mich jetzt sehen und Edward später sagen würde, dass ich kurz vor meinem Tod nur an ihn gedacht hatte. Immer wieder sagte ich in Gedanken ‚_Edward, ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben. Die Zeit mit dir war die schönste in meinem Leben. Ich habe jede Sekunde genossen und bereue nichts. Ich liebe dich!'_

Wir waren angekommen. Die schweren, hölzernen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und wir liefen in den Saal.

Aro, Caius und Marcus saßen jeder auf ihrem goldenen Thron und schauten ernst auf mich herab.

Als ich mich nach Felix und Demetri umdrehte, waren sie verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle stand nun Claire. Ihre Augen huschten aufgeregt zwischen Aro und mir hin und her.

Plötzlich hatte ich gar keine Angst mehr, im Gegenteil, mein Körper schüttete sein ganzes Adrenalin aus.

Dann war es wenigstens vorbei, dachte ich. Dann musste ich wenigstens nicht mehr jeden Tag in diese erschreckend roten Augen blicken, um mir dann vorzustellen wie Edwards ausgesehen hatten. Golden und warm und so voller Liebe.

Aro stand auf und ich spürte mein Ende näher kommen.

Er kam direkt auf mich zu und taxierte mich mit kaltem Blick. Noch ein Schritt und er stand genau vor mir.

Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund. Ich konnte seine weißen, spitzen Zähne gut erkennen und mir lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Er holte tief Luft.

Jetzt war es soweit.

Ich war bereit. Ich hatte mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Aro warf mich zur Seite und stürzte sich auch Claire, die direkt hinter mir stand. Ein greller Schrei und dann das bersten von Knochen.

Noch bevor ich mich wieder aufrappeln konnte, waren Caius und Marcus zuerst neben mir erschienen und stellten sich dann vor mich.

Okey, dachte ich, dann werde ich eben von denen erledigt. Es macht doch sowieso keinen Unterschied von wem du umgebracht wirst, Bella.

Doch komischerweise griffen sie mich nicht an. Es sah eher so aus als ob sie mich davor schützen wollten, dass mit anzusehen was Aro gerade tat.

Erst als 3 unbekannte Wachen erschienen waren und Claires überreste weggebracht hatte, gingen sie zu ihrem jeweiligen Thron zurück.

Geschockt und starr vor Schreck starrte ich sie an.

Ausgerechnet Claire war tot. Und ich war Schuld daran. Die einzige Person der ich mich hier anvertrauen konnte wurde mir genommen. Und Julian. Wie schrecklich wird es erst für ihn werden, wenn er erfährt was hier gerade eben geschehen ist?

„Bella..." begann Aro langsam, „es tut uns sehr leid, dass du das gerade eben mit ansehen musstest, aber wir wollte dir damit nur verdeutlichen was dir geschieht, wenn du das nächste mal solch einen Fehler begehst. Auch unsere Geduld ist nicht unendlich.

Du hast uns sehr enttäuscht; dabei haben wir dir doch alles gegeben was du wolltest. Egal welches essen, welche Kleidung oder Schmuck..." seine Blick verlor sich einen Moment in der Ferne.

„Nun ja, trotz deiner Dummheit sind wir bereit dir zu verzeihen und zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich etwas ändern muss. Du bist uns zu ruhig und ehrlich gesagt kann ich schon gar nicht mehr an mich halten vor Neugier, was für Fähigkeiten du wohl als Vampir haben wirst. Um es kurz zu machen, Bella, heute ist nun endlich der Tag an dem tu gebissen wirst!" freudestrahlend breitete er seine Arme aus und kam auf mich zu.

Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf und wich einen Schritt zrurück.

„Ich dachte...ihr...du wolltest...wegen Carlisle, als Schutz...wer-" das war zuviel für mich. Ich brachte nur noch Zusammenhangloses gestotter heraus und musste mich erstmal setzten. Meine Knie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Aro bemerkte das und noch bevor ich den Boden auch nur annähernd berühren konnte, hatte er mir einen Stuhl unter geschoben.

„Jaja, ich verstehe schon, dass ist jetzt alles etwas viel für dich, aber glaube mir es ist das Beste. Von den Cullens haben wir nun schon längere Zeit nichts mehr gehört und wie gesagt, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie neugierig ich bin!" wieder dieses fröhliche lächeln, wie bei einem Kind, das gerade sein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen hat.

Caius und Marcus sagten kein Wort. Irgendwie sprachen sie nie mit mir aber das war mir eigentlich auch egal.

Ich musste jetzt erstmal wieder meine Gedanken ordnen.

Ein Vampir werden, dafür war ich doch überhaupt erst hierher gekommen, dass wollte ich doch unbedingt, Unsterblichkeit, Ewigkeit, Schönheit...aber alles nur in Verbindung mit Edward. Unendliches Leben und das ohne ihn? Nein, das hatte keinerlei Reiz.

Also wäre es am Besten gewesen, wenn sie mich einfach gleich umgebracht hätten.

Aber halt, wenn sie mich bissen war ich am Anfang stärker als alle anderen hier und wer weiß was für Fähigkeiten ich haben würde? Vielleicht könnte ich ihnen entwischen; die Chancen erfolgreich zu fliehen waren als Vampir erheblich höher als, als Mensch.

Dann würde ich Edward und meine Familie wiedersehen und selbst wenn die Volturi mich danach aufspüren und töten würden, hätte ich ihn wenigstens nocheinmal gesehen, mit ihm gesprochen, geküsst...

Gut. Mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich wollte gebissen werden.

„Ich-," ich räusperte mich, meine Kehle war mit einemmal sehr trocken, „würde gerne von euch gebissen werden." Wie lächerlich sich das anhörte.

Aro lachte glücklich und sogar Caius zeigte die Andeutung eines herablassenden Lächelns.

„Sehr schön Bella, dann lass uns am besten gleich beginnen!"

Mein Herz drohte in meiner Brust zu zerspringen.

Jetzt gleich? Einfach so? Hier?

Doch zur Beantwortung der Fragen in meinem Kopf kam ich nicht mehr.

Das letzte was ich sah waren Aros spitze Reißzähne.

Dann kam der Schmerz. Wie ein Feuer breitete er sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel, jede Faser meines Körpers schien innerlich zu verbrennen. Ich spürte noch wie ich das Gefühl hatte zu fallen; ein großes schwarzes Loch tat sich vor mir auf und ich stürzte hinein. Das letzte was ich dachte war: _Edward, ich liebe dich!_


	2. Pläne

Ein neues Leben

So. Hier ist das 2. Kapitel(:

Tut mir Leid, wenn es nicht ganz so gut und lang ist, aber ich hatte zu wenig Zeit um korrektur zu lesen und das Schreibfieber hat mich gepackt gehabt xD

Danke an die lieben 2, die mir nen Review hinterlassen haben:)

Alles gehört natürlich Stephenie Meyer.

Ganz liebe grüße.

L.

**Pläne.**

Die nächsten drei Tage waren mit Abstand die schlimmsten in meinem bisherigen Leben gewesen.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, aber das was ich noch weiß war grauenvoll. Immer wieder dachte ich, ich müsste sterben. Nichts ist vergleichbar mit diesem Gefühl. Einerseits scheint man zu verbrennen, andererseits war da immer wieder diese Kälte, als ob jemand einen Eisberg auf mich geworfen hätte, der nun versuchte, mich mit aller Gewalt zu erdrücken und mir jedes Blutkörperchen einzeln gefror.

Ich verlor jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum.

Ab und zu sah ich rote Augen, doch die meiste Zeit fantasierte ich über mich und Edward. Was wir alles schönes hätten erleben können, wie leidenschaftlich unser letzter Kuss gewesen war, die Worte, die er mir zum abschied zugeflüstert hatte...

Und dann spürte ich wie ich langsam wieder auftauchte.

Die Dunkelheit um mich herum begann sich aufzulösen und ich konnte meine Arme und Beine fühlen.

Doch mit der wiederkommenden Klarheit in meinem Kopf, begannen sich plötzlich alle meine Gedanken um eine ganz bestimmte Sache zu drehen: Durst. Durst nach Blut

Mein Magen zog sich vor leere zusammen und rumorte leise.

Meine Kehle fühlte sich kratzig und trocken an, als ich schluckte. So, als hätte ich mehrere Tage nichts mehr getrunken und nur noch durch den Mund geatmet.

Dann schlug ich meine Augen auf.

Ich versuchte mich noch im liegen umzuschauen.

Der Raum, in dem ich wohl die letzten drei Tage verbracht haben musste, war groß und in hellen, warmen Farbtönen gehalten.

Gegenüber des großen Himmelbetts, auf dem ich lag, war ein großer, Spiegel mit einem alten Goldrahmen. Rechts von mir war eine Tür und in der Ecke stand eine Kleine Sitzgruppe von bequemen, antik scheinenden Sesseln.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach links. An der Wand stand ein großes Bücherregal und daneben war noch einmal eine Tür.

Verwundert blickte ich nochmals nach Rechts. Anscheinend hatte dieses Zimmer zwei Eingänge.

Ich beschloss, zuerst hinter der linken Tür nachzusehen.

Abrupt setzte ich mich auf.

Alles drehte sich und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Oh mein Gott, dachte ich, bitte nicht schon wieder dieses Loch.

Aber mein Blick wurde sofort wieder scharf und ich stand auf.

Erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich gar nicht meine Sachen trug, sondern eine Art Jogginganzug.

Allerdings war er nicht weit, groß, bequem und aus Baumwolle, wie es Jogginganzüge normalerweise so an sich hatten. Nein.

Er war aus einem schwarzen, geschmeidigen Stoff, der sich wie perfekt an meine Körperkonturen anpasste.

Jetzt stand ich also in diesem Raum, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und bewegte mich auf die Türe links von mir zu.

Ehe ich mich versah hatte ich sie auch schon geöffnet und stand in einem kreisrunden Zimmer.

Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der ich mich bewegt hatte, war nicht mehr mit meinem früheren Schneckentempo zu vergleichen.

Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde hatte ich nun auch den 2. Raum erfasst.

Er war kreisrund; eine Art Turmzimmer.

Und es gab sogar ein Fenster. Verwundert schaute ich hinaus.

Der Anblick war Atemberaubend. Vor mir lag Volterra in seiner ganzen Pracht und Größe.

Die vielen, roten Dächer glitzerten in der Sonne, die hoch oben am strahlend, blauen Himmel stand.

Ich konnte den Glockenturm erkennen, der mitten auf der großen Piazza stand.

Sofort kam die Erinnerung.

Ich war schon einmal dort gewesen. Und es war noch gar nicht so lange her, doch jetzt schien mir, als lägen mehrere Jahre dazwischen.

Damals, als Edward dachte, ich hätte mich umgebracht und er nun auch seinem Leben ein Ende bereiten wollte.

Alice und ich konnten ihn gerade noch aufhalten.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich versucht hatte so schnell wie möglich über den Platz zu laufen und ihn daran zu hindern ins Sonnenlicht zu treten.

Das eben noch scharfe Bild verblasste in meinem Kopf.

Jetzt war ich also ein Vampir.

Zögernd befühlte ich meinen rechten Arm.

Meine Haut fühlte sich hart und kalt an.

Ich schaute zum Fenster, doch es gab keinen Griff, mit dem ich es hätte öffnen können.

Egal, dachte ich mir, als Vampir hast du ja jetzt Kraft genug und die Volturi werden sich sicherlich eine neue Scheibe leisten können.

Ich holte einmal tief Luft und schlug das Fenster ein.

Wobei schlagen wohl das falsche Wort ist; ich berührte es leicht, trifft es besser.

Das Glas zersplitterte in mehrer kleine Scherben, die mich schon wieder auf die nächste Idee brachten.

Mal schauen, wie viel meine Haut wirklich aushält.

Barfuss wie ich war, ging ich auf die Splitter zu und sprang hinein.

Nichts. Ich spürte absolut nichts. Also hob ich eine besonders spitze Scherbe auf und versuchte sie mit der Hand zu zerdrücken.

Ich hatte meine Hand kaum geschlossen, da spürte ich schon den feinen Glasstaub zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch rinnen.

Doch ich wurde sofort abgelenkt.

Die frische Luft, die durch das nun offene Fenster hindurchströmte enthielt so viele verschiedene Gerüche, dass ich dachte ich würde mitten in der Stadt stehen und nicht hier oben, im Turmzimmer des Volturi-Schlosses.

Schweiß, Staub, frische Pizza und Pasta, rostiges Eisen, Abgase, Wäsche, die gerade zum trocknen aufgehängt worden war, Feldblumen und Olivenbäume; aber ein Geruch stach heraus.

Der Geruch von menschlichem Blut.

Wieder zog sich mein leerer Magen zusammen und meine Kehle fühlte sich noch trockener an.

Meine Giftzähne spürte ich plötzlich viel deutlicher als zuvor und meinem Speichel mischte sich eine andere, bittere Flüssigkeit bei.

So musste sich Edward also jedes Mal gefühlt haben, wenn er meinen Geruch wahr nahm.

So, und noch viel schlimmer, da ich für ihn ja immer besonders verführerisch gerochen hatte.

In mir breitete sich jetzt der starke Drang aus, einfach durch die Öffnung im Fenster, nach unten in die Stadt zu springen und zu jagen.

Mit einem eleganten, kleinen Sprung war ich auf dem Fenstersims gelandet und mein Körper machte sich nun zum Sprung bereit.

Ich spannte jede Faser an und gerade, als ich zum Sprung ansetzten wollte und meine Sinne sich schon einen Geruch, den ich gleich jagen würde, ausgesucht hatten, riss mich etwas mit aller Gewalt zurück ins Zimmer.

Ich schlug hart auf den kalten Steinboden auf, doch außer einem dumpfen Geräusch hörte und spürte ich nichts.

Sofort stand ich auf und ging in die Verteidigungshaltung.

„Bella, meine Güte, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!"

Vor mir stand Julian, unter dessen Augen dunkelviolette Schatten lagen.

Gehetzt warf ich einen schnellen Blick zum Fenster, den normale Menschen sicherlich nicht wahr genommen hätte.

Julian hingegen bemerkte ihn und ließ ein leises Knurren hören.

„Du weißt wie die Regeln sind, Bella. Auch wenn du hier ihr kleiner Schatz bist, solltest du dich in der Stadt als Vampir zu erkenne geben werden sie dich töten;

Egal ob Liebling oder nicht."

Doch mein Durst wurde immer schlimmer. Ich konnte mich auf nichts anderes mehr richtig konzentrieren und drohte in Raserei zu verfallen.

„Julian, bitte geh mir aus dem Weg! Mein Durst...ich- ,"

„Ich weiß verdammt genau wie du dich fühlst, das kannst du mir glauben! Aber ich will nicht das du jetzt die regeln brichst und sie dich töten, dann wäre alles wofür Claire ihr Leben gegeben hat nichts mehr Wert! Bella, versteh doch! Sie hat genau gewusst, dass euer Plan niemals klappen wird, aber sie wollte nur das du glücklich bist oder wenigstens die Chance hast glücklich zu werden! Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so aufs Spiel setzten, nur weil du jetzt gerade Durst hast! Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen Bella!" seine Stimme war während er gesprochen hatte immer lauter geworden und brach.

Er riss die Tür auf, packte mich am Arm und warf mich aufs Bett.

Dann knallte er sie mit aller Wucht zu, dass ich dachte gleich würde sich aus dem Scharnier gerissen.

Mit einem Mal wurde ich wieder klar im Kopf.

Die vielen, verführerischen Gerüche waren verschwunden und das, was Julian mir gerade eben entgegen geschrien hatte, kam zu mir durch.

Claire.

Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst worauf alles hinauslaufen würde.

Sie hatte ihr Leben für mich gegeben.

Ich musste stark sein!

Ich durfte mich jetzt nicht so einfach aufgeben und ein Monster aus mir werden und mich töten lasse.

Das war ich Claire schuldig.

Und Julian irgendwie auch, denn durch mich hatte er das wichtigste in seinem Leben verloren.

Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und schaute zu ihm.

Gegen die Tür gelehnt saß er am Boden und stütze den Kopf in seine Hände.

Er spürte meinen Blick und sah auf.

Seine Augen wirkten leer und ausdruckslos; jede Freude und das freche glitzern waren verschwunden.

„Entschuldige, ich war nicht ich selbst. Der Durst...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Bitte verzeih mir! Ab jetzt werde ich besser aufpassen, wirklich!"

„Ist schon okey, Bella. Ich weiß ja wie das ist. Man kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Und da du eine Neugeborene bist, ist es für dich natürlich besonders schlimm und extrem.

Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angeschrien habe, aber das mit Claire...es ist erst drei Tage her und ich seh' sie immer noch vor mir, ihr Lächeln und ihre Augen..." sein Blick verlor sich und für einen Moment war er so voller Liebe, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick kam die Leere darin zurück.

„Und jetzt ist sie weg. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal verabschieden, ihr ein letztes Mal sagen, dass ich sie Liebe und immer lieben werde!"

Wenn man als Vampir hätte weinen können- Julian wäre in diesem Moment bestimmt eine Träne die Wange heruntergelaufen.

„Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen zu fliehen! Es war ohnehin sinnlos! Julian, ich werde sie so vermissen!"

Der Schmerz über den Verlust von Claire traf mich mit voller Wucht.

Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und liefen übers Gesicht.

„Ist schon gut. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nicht deine Schuld Bella, ehrlich."

Sein Blick traf meinen und ein erschrockener Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

„Du weinst ja! Das ist doch nicht möglich...Vampire können nicht weinen!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich ja eigentlich gar nicht weinen durfte.

Vampire konnten keine Tränen vergießen.

Verwundert strich ich mir über meine Nasse Wange.

„Tja, muss wohl irgendwie zu meinen besonderen Fähigkeiten gehören."

Versuchte ich die gedrückte Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern, was mir aber nicht wirklich gelang.

Julian zeigte nur die Andeutung eines müden Lächelns. Dann wurde sein Gesicht mit einemmal verschlossen.

„Die einzigen Menschen, die Schuld daran tragen, dass Claire jetzt tot ist, sind die Volturi! Aro, dieses scheinheilige, egoistische, machtgierige Monster! Ohne ihn und seine ganze verdammte ‚Elite' von arroganten Vampiren, wäre es nie so weit gekommen! Aber keine Angst, Claire! Ich werde dich rächen! Und wenn ich dabei selbst sterbe, solls mir nur recht sein! Ohne dich will ich auch nicht mehr weiterleben!"

Ein irrer Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen.

Ich stand auf, kniete mich neben ihn und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Julian, hör mir zu! Es bringt doch nichts wenn du jetzt auch noch stirbst! Das macht Claire auch nicht wieder lebendig! Wirf dein Leben nicht einfach so weg! Bitte!"

Er schaute mich an. Tiefe Trauer und Wut verschleierten seinen Blick.

„Bella, versteh mich doch! Ich _muss _etwas unternehmen gegen diese verdammten Heuchler! Ich kann nicht länger gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen!"

Das kam mir bekannt vor.

Genauso ging es mir doch auch!

Ich wollte Aro und den anderen doch schon längst mal meine Meinung sagen und mich wehren und nicht immer alles mit mir machen lassen!

Vielleicht...

„Julian! Ich habe eine Idee! Lass und gemeinsam gegen sie kämpfen.

Du für Claire und ich für meine Freiheit," und für Edward, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu, damit ich ihn wiedersehe,

„Zusammen hätten wir vielleicht eine realistische Chance, wenn wir all unsere Vorteile nutzen, es genau planen und nichts überstürtzen!"

Einen Moment lang sagte er gar nichts, und ich dachte schon er würde ablehnen als er abrupt aufsprang.

„Ja! Genau! Super Idee, Bella! So machen wir s'. Aber jetzt müssen wir dir erstmal etwas zu essen besorgen, deine Augen sind ja so schwarz wie die Nacht; satt lässt es sich besser überlegen, glaub mir."

Vor lauter Begeisterung lächelte er sogar wieder.

Ich war nun auch voller Tatendrang.

Vielleicht hatten wir wirklich eine Chance, und wenn es schief gehen sollte, hatten wir es wenigstens versucht.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zur rechten Tür hinaus.

„Aro muss dich übrigens ziemlich mögen, wenn er dir den Fluchtversuch verziehen hat. Und außerdem, dir ist schon klar, dass du hier oben im Turmgemach wohnst, Bella?! Je weiter oben dein Zimmer liegt, desto beliebter bist du bei den drein.

Nur Jane und Alec haben noch ein Turmzimmer."

Ich kicherte. Vor Nervosität hörte es sich etwas hysterisch an.

„So ein Pech auch, dass sie ihr kostbares Zimmer gerade an mich vergeben haben. Bald werden sie sich wünschen, sie hätten mich gar nicht erst entführt!"

Julian grinste und boxte mich freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Na dann lass uns jetzt mal schnell schaun, ob wir was brauchbares zu essen für dich finden. Du musst ja schließlich groß und stark werden, damit wir es mit den Volturi aufnehmen können."

Wir lachten und liefen schnell die Treppen hinunter.

Keiner von uns bemerkte die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die sich hinter uns mit einem böshaften Lächeln in die andere Richtung davon stahl.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Jetzt ist auch das 3. Kapitel fertig und es ist mal wieder ziemlich lang geworden.

Ich hab mir auch überlegt ob ich es in zwei einzelne Kapitel unterteilen soll, weil ich irgendwie kein Ende gefunden hab beim schreiben xD aber ich hab mich dann doch dagegen entschieden.

Im nächsten geht's dann richtig zur Sache, versprochen ;)

Außerdem bin ich grad beim überlegen ob ich noch eins aus Edwards Sicht schreiben soll.

Bitte seid gnädig was meine Rechtschreibung angeht, aber ich hasse es jedesmal Korrektur lesen zu müssen(will sich vllt, jemand anbieten ;D?)

Naja, genug gelabert xD

Wie immer würd ich mich reißig über Reviews freuen und danke an die, die schon welche geschrieben haben,

Alles gehört Stephenie Meyer.

Viel spaß beim lesen.

3

Julian und ich liefen einen langen, unterirdischen Gang entlang um zur Blutbank zu gelangen.

Bei den Volturi wurde das ‚Essen' auf zwei Wegen beschafft.

Wenn die Stadt besonders voll mit schmackhaften Menschen war, schickte man Heidi als Lockvogel aus.

Sie kam dann meist wieder mit einer Gruppe von ungefähr 30 Leuten zurück.

Ansonsten griff man auf die sog. Blutbank zurück.

Wie auch wir es jetzt taten.

Man konnte zwischen männlichem und weiblichem Blut auswählen.

Weibliches wurde meist bevorzugt, was mir sehr logisch erschien.

Frauen hatten ja auch als Menschen einen besseren Geschmack was Parfums und solche Dinge anging.

Julian wollte nichts; er hatte bei dem letzten Fang von Heidi etwas abbekommen, und der war erst wenige Tage her.

Mich zog ein ganz bestimmter Duft in seinen Bann.

Er roch fruchtig, frisch und leicht nach Minze.

Ein Männerduft.

Eigentlich wollte ich kein Menschenblut trinken, aber Tierblut gab es hier nicht und ich spürte wie meine Gier nach Durst wieder die Oberhand gewann.

Wenn ich noch ein wenig länger gewartet hätte, wäre es aus gewesen mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Julian kam mir mit dem Blut entgegen. Ich riss es ihm ungeduldig aus den Händen und trank gierig.

Es war das einzige Mal, mit einer kleinen Ausnahme, dass ich Menschenblut getrunken habe und es war...naja lecker beschreibt es nicht richtig, aber so etwas in der Art.

Mit jedem Tropfen Blut das in meinen Körper gelang fühlte ich mich stärker und besser.

Mein Magen fühlte sich nicht mehr leer an und das unangenehme Kratzen in meinem Hals war auch verschwunden.

Ich konnte mich nun wieder voll und ganz auf unser Vorhaben konzentrieren.

Doch bevor wir anfangen konnten irgendwelche Pläne zu schmieden, musste ich Aro, Caius und Marcus noch einen Besuch abstatten, um ihnen zu zeigen, das ich jetzt ein Vampir war.

Außerdem wollten sie mich auf besondere Fähigkeiten testen.

Ich hätte Julian gern dabei gehabt, denn ich hatte Angst, dass Aro, jetzt wo ich ein Vampir war, all meine Gedanken lesen könnte und herausfinden würde, was wir vorhatten.

Aber Julian wollte nicht.

„Ich würde dich ja begleiten, ehrlich, aber _meine_ Gedanken kann Aro lesen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen würde mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Dafür bin ich viel zu aufgewühlt. Tut mir Lied Bella, aber das schaffst du schon. Ich muss sowieso noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, bevor wir unsere kleine Aktion starten. Wobei mir einfällt, dass wir ab jetzt nicht mehr offen sprechen sollten, nur noch wenn allein sind. Hier haben die Wände Ohren, aber das weißt du ja."

Mir entfuhr ein missmutiges „Hmpf...", denn ich hatte absolut keine Lust mich allein von den dreien testen zu lassen. Nicht das die noch wer weiß was mit mir anstellten.

Julian musste daraufhin schmunzeln, sagte aber nichts weiter zu dem Thema.

Er brachte mich noch vor die Türen des großen Saals und ging dann durch den Empfangsbereich davon.

Ich atmete dreimal tief ein, wobei es mir nicht die Ruhe brachte, die ich eigentlich gebraucht hätte und trat durch die schweren Flügeltüren hindurch in den großen Raum.

Freudestrahlend kam Aro auf mich zu geschwebt.

„Bella! Welch eine Freude! Wie geht es dir? Ah, wie schön du bist. Ich muss sagen, genauso hatte ich mir das vorgestellt."

„Danke Aro. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht wirklich wie ich aussehe, ich hatte bis jetzt noch keine Zeit mich im Spiegel zu betrachten."

Mit fragendem Blick schaute er mich an.

„Wieso denn das? Mir wurde zugetragen, dass du schon vor einer Stunde aufgewacht bist?!"

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter.

Hatte Julian es ihm durch irgendjemand zukommen lassen, dass ich wach war?

Oder war jemand oben gewesen und...Nein. Von unserem Gespräch konnte niemand etwas mitbekommen haben. Das hätte ich doch bemerkt.

„Naja, wie soll ich sagen..." sollte ich mein ‚Missgeschick' mit dem Fenster und das Julian da war erzählen?

Ich entschied mich für einen Teil der Wahrheit.

„In dem Turmzimmer ist ja ein Fenster und...ich wollte meine Kraft ein bisschen ausprobieren und hab die Scheibe kaputt gemacht. Tut mir leid, ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlimm. Jedenfalls war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr durstig und dann waren da die vielen Gerüche und ich musste so schnell wie möglich etwas essen, äh trinken; ihr wisst was ich meine. Entschuldigt bitte, deswegen bin ich erst jetzt zu euch gekommen."

Aro lachte laut auf.

„Grandios. Vielleicht hätten wir dir ein anderes Zimmer geben sollen, aber wer hätte gedacht das du gleich das Fenster kaputt schlägst? Wie auch immer, mach dir keine Sorgen, bis heute Abend ist wieder alles ganz. Ich werde gleich nacher nach jemanden danach schicken."

Ich lächelte.

„Dankeschön, das ist sehr nett."

Caius erhob sich abrupt von seinem Thron und stellte sich neben Aro.

„Das ist doch alles unwichtig. Immer dieses freundliche Geplänkel, Aro. Dafür habe Ich weder Zeit noch Lust.

Ich finde wir sollten jetzt endlich zum hauptsächlichen Teil dieses Treffens kommen: Bellas Talente."

„Lieber Caius, natürlich, du hast vollkommen recht. Bella, wenn du so nett wärst; mal sehen ob du immer noch ‚immun' gegen mich bist."

Grinsend kam er auf mich zu und fasste mich an den Händen.

Seine Haut fühlte sich für mich noch genauso an wie davor. Fest und brüchig zugleich.

Aros langgliedrige Fingen verschlossen sich mit meinen, ich fühlte mich unglaublich unwohl und plötzlich stürmte eine Unmenge von Gedanken auf mich ein. Bilder, Gespräche, Taten.

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah ich Aros gesamtes Leben an mir vorbeiziehen. Jedes noch so kleine Ereignis, jedes Wort das er je gehört, gesagt oder gedacht hatte konnte ich sehen.

Dann löste er seine Finger von meinen. Die Bilder wurden unschärfer und die Worte leiser, doch als ich mich versuchte darauf zu konzentrieren, waren sie wieder voll da.

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Blitz.

Ich hatte soeben Aros Gedanken gelesen. Alles was er jemals gesehen, gehört und gefühlt hatte.

Aro machte jetzt einen Schritt zurück.

Leichte Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder und er schaute mich durchdringend an.

„Nichts. Ich habe absolut nichts gesehen. Es ist noch genauso wies es war, als du noch ein Mensch gewesen bist. Aber damit hatte ich eigentlich schon gerechnet."

Ich versuchte ein Lächeln.

Zu mehr war ich im Moment nicht fähig.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ich das selbe Talent wie Aro hatte?

„Nun ja, wie dem auch sei. Am besten wir lassen Jane und Alec kommen, damit wir sehen wie es sich mit ihren Talenten verhält. Demetri!"

Eine der Flügeltüren wurde sogleich einen Spalt geöffnet und Demetri trat in den Raum.

„Aro, Ihr habt mich gerufen?"

„Ja, bitte sei so nett und hol' Jane und Alec. Sie sollen unverzüglich hierher kommen."

„Aber natürlich. Ich bin schon weg."

Damit verschwand er so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Caius musterte mich skeptisch.

War ihm etwa etwas aufgefallen?

Hatte mein Gesicht das ausgedrückt was geschehen war, als ich Aro berührt hatte?

Und was war überhaupt Caius besondere Fähigkeit?

„Bella, ich hoffe du nimmst es uns nicht übel, wenn wir auch noch Alec und Jane ihre Talente an dir testen lassen." Riss mich Aro aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nein, ist schon okey; ich versteh' nur nicht so ganz warum, aber ist ja auch nicht so wichtig."

„Einerseits natürlich um zu sehen, ob du gegen die beiden immer noch ‚immun' bist und vielleicht zeigen sich dabei nun auch deine Talente. Ich hoffe es zumindest. Denn ansonsten müssen wir warten, bis sie sich bei Gelegenheit selbst offenbaren, und das kann eine Weile dauern. Weißt du, Geduld ist nicht gerade unsere ausgeprägteste Eigenschaft."

„Ach so, ja stimmt..." murmelte ich halb zu mir selbst.

Wenn er wüsste, dass ich warscheinlich die selbe, besondere Fähigkeit hatte wie er...nein. Das behielt ich besser noch eine Weile für mich.

Außerdem musste ich erst einmal testen ob ich die Gedanken von anderen auch lesen konnte und dann wollte ich unbedingt noch mit Julian sprechen, bevor ich es Aro sagen würde.

Die Türen öffneten sich abermals und Jane kam, dicht gefolgt von Alec, in den Raum gelaufen.

„Jane, Alec! Welch eine Freude, dass ihr so schnell gekommen seid" rief Aro glücklich.

Jane ließ ihr helles Lachen ertönen und Alec strahlte.

„Natürlich haben wir uns gleich auf den Weg gemacht. Was können wir für euch tun?"

fragte sie und ihre Augen huschten schnell durch den Raum.

An mir blieben sie hängen und ihr Blick wurde feindselig.

„Ah..." ein Laut des Verstehens, der sich ein wenig abschätzig anhörte, entfuhr ihr.

Ich schaute sie an und sofort wieder weg.

Meine Augen wanderten weiter zu Alec, der Jane wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Abscheu und ich glaubte so etwas wie Eifersucht in seinen Augen zu lesen, aber da konnte ich mich auch irren.

Irgendwie schienen die beiden was gegen mich zu haben.

Ich hatte ihnen doch nie etwas getan, zumindest nicht bewusst.

Komisch, aber ich beschloss, das jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war um darüber nachzudenken.

„Jane, wenn du bitte als erste so nett wärst."

Ari wies mit seiner rechten Hand auf mich.

Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Aber natürlich. Gern."

Sie schaute mich an und schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ganz so, als ob sie ein kleines Kind wäre und gerade von mir _das _Geschenk bekommen hatte, das sie sich am sehnlichsten wünschte.

Wieder fühlte ich mich sehr unbehaglich und plötzlich tauchte in meinem Kopf ein Bild auf, wie Jane am Boden lag und sich vor Schmerz wand.

Eine Sekunde später brach Jane nun auch in Wirklichkeit zusammen und wimmerte.

Ihr Gesicht war ganz verzogen, so als hätte sie unglaublich starke Schmerzen.

Sie wand sich am Boden. Die Arme und Beine unwirklich vom Körper gestreckt.

Mit aller Macht versuchte ich das zuvor entstandene Bild aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Kaum hatte ich es geschafft, stand Jane auch schon wieder aufrecht und und hielt sich an Alec fest.

Alle starrten mich an. Jane schaute zu Boden uns schäumte vor Wut.

Aro war der erste, der seine Worte wiederfand.

„Das war unglaublich! Bella! Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du gerade Janes Talent sozusagen abgeblockt und anschließend gespiegelt! Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Alec, bitte, nun bist du an der Reihe. Ich bin sehr gespannt was passiert, wenn du es versuchst."

Ich hatte nicht einmal die Zeit um über das gerade geschehen nachzudenken, da wurde auch schon wieder der nächste auf mich losgeschickt.

„Halt, Aro, warte! Es wäre nett, wenn du mir bitte davor überhaupt erstmal sagen könntest, was Alec gleich machen wird, damit ich mich drauf einstellen kann."

Ich bin ja schließlich kein Versuchskaninchen, dachte ich.

„Oh. Entschuldige, das hatte ich vor lauer Aufregung ganz vergessen zu erwähnen. Alec kann Menschen mit seinen Gedanken kontrollieren, sie werden dann zu einer Art Marionette und machen alles, was er befiehlt. Allerdings nur bei direktem Blickkontakt."

Na klasse! Mir blieb heute aber auch nichts erspart. Jetzt sollte ich auch noch zur Marionette werde.

„Ah, gut. Danke."

Wieder wies Aro mit seiner Hand einladend auf mich und schaute ihn dabei aufmunternt an.

Alecs Blick war sehr intensiv.

Er schien geradezu in mich hineinzusehen.

In mein Gehirn.

Doch bevor er es erreicht hatte, spürte ich, wie ich in seinem Kopf war.

Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte mich abzublocken, aber schaffte es nicht.

Plötzlich wurde der Ausdruck seiner Augen leer.

Ich befiehl ihm versuchsweiße in Gedanken, er solle seinen linken Arm heben.

Alecs linker Arm ging in die Höhe.

Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an.

Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass ich gleich alle besonderen Fähigkeiten der Volturi hatte.

Aber als ich versuchte Alecs Gedanken zu lesen, war da nichts.

Und als ich mir vorstellte, wie er Schmerzen hatte passierte absolut gar nichts.

Alec stand da mit dem linken Arm in der Luft.

Mehr nicht.

Also musste es wohl so sein, dass ich immer dann, wenn jemand versuchte seine Fähigkeit bei mir anzuwenden, diese abblockte und sie für diesen Augenblick übernahm.

Sozusagen spiegelte.

Außerdem konnte ich weinen.

Damit konnte ich durchaus zufrieden sein.

Und war es unglaublich nützlich für Julians und meinen Plan.

Niemand wird uns aufhalten können.

Alec stand immer noch da, mit seinen leeren Augen und dem in die Luft gestreckten, rechten Arm.

Upps, ich hatte ihn total vergessen.

Sofort befahl ich ihm den Arm herunter zu nehmen.

Aber wie konnte ich ihn wieder ‚normal' machen?

Ich versuchte mich langsam aus seinem Kopf zurückzuziehen und wieder voll und ganz in meinen zurückzukehren.

Es forderte einige Anstrengung, aber letzendlich hatte ich es geschafft und es kam wieder Leben in seine Augen.

Jane starrte mich hasserfüllt an, Alec schaute völlig perplex und Aro war nun vollends begeistert.

„Bella! Ach du meine Güte! Das ist ja wundervoll! Du blockst die Fähigkeiten ab und benutzt sie dann selber! Grandios! Aber eine Frage musst du mir beantworten: Hast du vorhin etwa auch meine Gedanken gelesen?"

„Ich- ,"

„Natürlich hat sie das!" fiel mir Caius ins Wort.

„Hast du nicht den erstaunten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen? Ich hab mir gleich gedacht, dass etwas in der Art passiert ist."

„Hm..." machte Aro,

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht, aber sie stürmen geradezu auf einen ein. Man kann gar nichts dagegen machen." Versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Nein, das kann man nicht, das hast du recht.

Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nur etwas ungewohnt für mich.

Bella, du bist ein unglaubliches Talent und eine Bereicherung für uns. Bitte sag, dass du dich uns voll und ganz anschließen wirst?"

„Aro, hattest du nicht vielleicht vor, das vorher mit uns zu besprechen?" warf Caius etwas verstimmt ein.

Marcus sagte während des ganzen Treffens kein Wort.

Ich hatte ihn noch nie in meiner Gegenwart sprechen hören.

Er machte immer einen sehr desinteressierten Eindruck auf mich.

„Ich ging davon aus, dass ihr meiner Meinung seid. Euch ist doch sehr wohl klar, dass wir uns ein solches Talent nicht entgehen lassen sollten?"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, keine Angst. Aber eine Absprache wäre trotzdem nicht schlecht gewesen."

„Entschuldige Caius, aber jetzt lassen wir doch einmal Bella zu Wort kommen."

Verdammt.

Genau das wollte ich nicht.

Ich brauchte Zeit um nachzudenken, alles zu realisieren.

Doch ich kam nicht zum antworten.

Jane fluchte leise, doch für uns Vampire war es gut hörbar.

„Dieses verdammte, kleine, dreckige Miststück!"

Aro drehte sich abrupt zu Jane um und seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich,

„Jane! Mäßige dich! Du hast keinerlei Grund so etwas über Bella zu sagen!"

Jetzt riss sie sich von Alec, an den sie sich zuvor geklammert hatte, los, zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich und schrie:

„Keinerlei Grund? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Ihr legt ihr alles zu Füßen und sie?! Sie schmiedet unterdessen Pläne wie sie euch am besten hintergehen kann!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Aro Jane an den Schultern gerüttelt und ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Verdammt, hatte sie Julian und mich etwa belauscht, als wir darüber gesprochen hatten, wie wir gegen die Volturi vorgehen wollten?

„Bella, das kann doch wohl nicht euer ernst sein? Nach alldem was wir für dich und Julian getan haben wolltet ihr uns so hintergehen? Das ist Verrat! Was für eine Enttäuschung. Das ändert natürlich einiges. Wir werden uns jetzt am besten zurückziehen und beraten was wir mit euch zwei machen. Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von euch!

Jane, dir danke ich dafür, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

Jane strahlte und sah mehr denn je aus wie ein kleiner Engel.

Ich stand wie versteinert da.

Oh nein.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen?

Wo war Julian?

Wir würden nicht mehr viel zeit zum planen haben.

Aro würde dieses mal keine Gnade mehr haben, das spürte ich.

„Jane, Alec bitte seid so nett und begleitet Bella in ihr Zimmer. Wenn ihr Julian finden und ihn zu Bella schicken würdet, wäre das natürlich noch besser. Beeilt euch."

Jane starrte mich mit einem schadenfrohen lächeln an und nachdem sie mich durch die große Tür geschoben hatte ließ sie mich vorgehen und trat mir von hinten in den Rücken.

Ich keuchte auf.

Einen Moment lang blieb mir die Luft weg und ich geriet schon in Panik, als ich merkte, dass ich ja gar nicht atmen musste.

Schnell drehte ich mich.

Dieses kleine, dumme Kind.

„Nana Bella, immer schon nach vorne schauen."

Sie grinste boshaft.

Also drehte ich mich wieder um und versuchte nicht vor lauter Wut zu weinen.

Was dachte die sich dabei mich jetzt auch noch zu demütigen?

Alec hingegen lief nur stumm neben mir her.

Ab und zu spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir, doch wenn ich ihn dann anschaute, drehte er seinen Kopf schnell weg, als hätte er Angst ich könnte ihn zur Marionette machen.

„Tja, Bella. Jetzt weißt du wie es sich anfühlt nicht mehr ihr Liebling zu sein.

Aber du bist ja selbst schuld! Freundest dich mit dieser Claire an, versuchst zu fliehen und wenn sie dich dann endlich zum Vampir machen, sogar Aro höchstpersönlich, schmiedest du mit Julian unrealistische und dumme Pläne."

„Weißt du Jane, im Gegensatz zu _dir_ komme_ ich _damit klar nicht das Lieblingskind zu sein. Ich habe keine Minderwetigkeitskomplexe und brauche ständig ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und in meinem Kopf erschien das Bild der sich vor Schmerzen krümmenden Jane.

Mein Gott, wie dumm dieses Mädchen doch war.

Ich stellte mir das Bild genauer vor und einen Augenblick später lag sie zu meinen Füßen.

Sie strampelte heftig mit ihren Beinen und ich konnte genau erkennen, wie sie versuchte nicht zu schreien.

Ihre Lippen waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie schon ganz weiß waren.

Aber was mich am meisten wunderte war, dass Alec einfach nur daneben stand und nichts tat um seiner Schwester zu helfen.

Ich schaute ihn fragend an.

Plötzlich machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Bella, ich weiß es ist jetzt der falsche Moment dazu, aber ich halte es nicht länger aus.

Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, habe ich dich bewundert.

Nicht nur dein wundervoller Geruch, nein auch deine Art. Egal was du tust, du machst es mit solch einer Anmut und als ich dich nun heute zum ersten Mal als Vampir gesehen habe, ich schwöre, wenn mein Herz noch geschlagen hätte, es wäre stehen geblieben. So wunderschön bist du.

Bella, ich liebe dich!"

Was?

Hatte ich jetzt auch schon Halluzinationen?

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein.

Wieso hatte ich davon nichts bemerkt?

Oh nein.

Neben uns wand sich Jane immer noch vor Schmerz.

Ich hatte eigentlich noch nie eine sadistische Ader gehabt und ich wusste nicht wie lange man das durchziehen konnte, bis derjenige ernsthafte Schäden davontrug; aber wenn ich sie jetzt erlösen würde, musste ich mich auf einen ernsthaften Kampf bereit machen und ich war mir sicher, dass ich verlieren würde.

„Alec, ich...wie soll ich sagen? Es tut mir Leid, aber ich empfinde nicht das selbe für dich.

Ich liebe Edward und auch wenn ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe und ich nicht weiß wie seine Gefühle inzwischen für mich aussehen, wird sich daran nie etwas ändern."

„Mh, das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Aber es ist nicht so schlimm, oder doch ist es, aber ich wusste ja das so was in der Art kommen würde."

„Ja..."

Was sollte ich den noch dazu sagen?

Ich war sowieso völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Neben uns lag seine Schwester am Boden und er gestand mir seine Liebe.

„Aber ich habe eine Idee. Ich helfe dir und Julian! Dann geht alles viel einfacher und schneller.

Was will ich hier denn noch, wenn du nicht mehr da bist? Bitte, lasst mich mitmachen!"

Bitte lasst mich mitmachen?

War ich im falschen Film?

Aber es wäre natürlich sehr praktisch ihn dabei zuhaben...

Doch konnten wir ihm vertrauen?

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du uns nicht in den Rücken fällst?"

„Das würde ich dir niemals antun! Wirklich. Ich liebe dich doch."

Ein leises Knurren kam aus meiner Brust.

Bitte keine Liebessschwüre!

„Alec, ich liebe Edward. Dir ist klar, dass wenn wir hier heil rauskommen, ich zu ihm zurückkehren werde?"

Nur damit das mal klar gestellt wäre.

„Jaja, ich weiß. Damit werde ich dann schon klar kommen, aber im Moment möchte ich einfach nur das du glücklich bist."

„Okey, wenn du meinst."

„Sehr gut. Was machen wir dann jetzt?"

„So schnell wie möglich Julian finden. Wir müssen uns mit ihm absprechen und dann bald handeln. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Ich hörte auf Jane zu quälen; sie tat mir in der zwischen zeit auch wirklich leid.

Alec griff in ihre Gedanken ein und so folgte sie uns brav.

Während wir nach Julian suchten, erzählte mir Alec, dass er mehrere Leute aufeinmal kontrollieren konnte, dies aber mehr Konzentration erfordern würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und wir hatten Julian gefunden.

Zuerst war er sehr skeptisch, sah aber bald ein, dass es so besser gehen würde und wir fingen an den Kampf zu planen.

Dabei mussten wir uns allerdings zuerst einmal einig werden, was wir überhaupt erreichen wollten.

Julian wollte Rache. Am liebsten hätte er sie alle tot gesehen, aber er meinte Aro würde ihm auch schon genügen.

Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass jemand dabei starb, sah aber ein, dass es sich nicht vermeiden ließ.

Mein Ziel war die Flucht, bzw. die Freiheit. Ich wollte zurück nach Forks.

Und Alec wollte, das ich glücklich war.

So planten wir als innerhalb von 20 Minuten, wie wir ungefähr 30 Vampire aus dem Wegschaffen, bzw. ungefährlich machen wollten.

Wir würden zurück in den großen Saal gehen und mit Aro, Caius und Marcus anfangen.

Danach wären die anderen dran.

Alec würde sie willenlos machen, sich dann gegenseitig bekämpfen lassen und Julian würde versuchen die Zeit anzuhalten, was ich dann übernehmen würde, denn auch sein Talent konnte ich anwenden, und dann hätte er genug Zeit alle zu erledigen.

Unser einziges Problem war Caius, da mir Alec erzählt hatte, das seine besondere Fähigkeit darin besteht, dass er sich total isolieren und alles abblocken kann.

So machten wir uns also auf den Weg.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde ich nervöser und mein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung.

Ich war ja schließlich eine Neugeborene und hatte viel Kraft, die ich jetzt gleich zum ersten Mal anwenden würde.

Vor den Flügeltüren blieb ich stehen und ließ die vergangenen Stunden revue passieren.

Ich hatte schon ziemlich viel als Vampir erlebt, dafür , dass ich eigentlich erst seit ungefähr 3 Stunden einer war.

Ich würde gleich gegen die Volturi kämpfen, die mächtigsten Wesen unter uns.

Wo ich bloß schon wieder hineingeraten war.

War ja mal wieder typisch, aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Ich straffte meine Schultern, spannte alle Muskeln an und drückte die Flügeltüren mit voller Wucht auf.


	4. Der Pakt

Hui. Jetzt ist also auch Kapi nr. 4 fertig(:

Tut mir leid, dass es bisschen länger gedauert hat aber naja ;D

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Herz.

L.

PS: achja, wie immer. Stephenie Meyer alles, ich nichts xD

Der Packt.

Ich trat in den großen Raum. Alec, Julian und Jane folgten mir, wobei letztere immer noch von Alec kontrolliert wurde.

Aro, Caius und Marcus standen nebeneinander postiert in der Mitte.

„Bella, Julian." nickte Aro uns kalt zu und sein Blick war frostig.

„Danke, Jane, dass ihr sie so schnell zurückgebracht habt."

Ich schaute schnell zu Alec, doch dieser hatte alles unter Knotrolle, ließ Jane lächeln und sagen: „Kein Problem, gern geschehen Aro."

„Nun, nachdem wir uns beraten haben, wie hoch eure Strafe ausfalle soll, sind wir uns schnell einig geworden und zu Folgendem Beschluss gekommen: ,"

Mein Gott, stehen wir hier etwa vor Gericht? Schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Da ihr uns so schändlich hintergangen habt, nachdem wir dir sogar deinen lächerlichen Fluchtversuch verziehen haben Bella, haben wir uns entschlossen, dass wir dieses Mal keine Milde mehr walten lassen.

Ihr bekommt die Strafe die euch zusteht: den Tod."

Und dann ging es ganz schnell.

Aro schoss auf mich zu und griff mich an.

Seine Finger krallten sich an meinem Arm fest und rissen mit aller Gewalt daran.

Meine Instinkte setzten ein und ich trat ihn mit voller Wucht in den Bauch, sodass er mehrere Meter weiter auf den Boden krachte und ein Loch darin hinterließ.

Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da packte er mich schon wieder von hinten, zog kräftig an meinen Haaren und trat mir so stark in den Rücken, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor, vornüber fiel und mit dem Gesicht hart auf dem Steinoden aufschlug.

Es gab ein lautes, hartes Geräusch als mein Kopf aufprallte und wäre ich noch ein Mensch gewesen, hätte mein Kopf nun aus mehreren, kleinen Einzelteilen bestanden.

Ich rappelte mich aber sofort wieder auf und ging in die Verteidigungshaltung.

Aro tat es mir gleich und wir tänzelten jetzt umeinander herum.

Plötzlich stockte er in seiner Bewegung und blieb wie versteinert stehen.

Endlich.

Julian hatte die Zeit angehalten.

Ich wagte es nicht Aro den Rücken zuzuwenden und rief Julian über die Schulter zu: „Endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit!"

„Tut mir leid Bella. Du hast es vielleicht nicht bemerkt, aber ihr habt euch mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit bewegt. Wenn es hochkommt habt ihr 2 oder 3 Sekunden gekämpft, bevor ich die Zeit angehalten habe."

„Chrm-chrm."

Ein leises Räuspern erweckte unsere Aufmerksamkeit.

Caius stand neben dem starren Marcus und lächelte spöttisch.

Verdammt. Den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen.

Er war immun gegen alles; gegen uns.

„Ich störe euch ja wirklich nur ungern bei eurem kleinen Gespräch, aber findet ihr nicht auch, dass es etwas verantwortungslos von euch ist, mich hier einfach so stehen zu lassen?

Ich meine, ich könnte euch jetzt einfach angreifen und mir nichts, dir nichts wäre euer ganzer Plan gescheitert."

Ich hatte plötzlich eine Idee.

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass Caius uns, unter gegeben Umständen, nicht angreifen würde; irgendwie schien es ihm geradezu recht zu sein, dass wir gegen Aro kämpften.

„Aber das wirst du doch nicht tun, oder?"

Ich versuchte meine Stimme ruhig und selbstsicher klingen zu lassen.

„Ich denke, dass kommt ganz darauf an, _wen_ ihr vorhabt umzubringen."

Er lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Aro zum Beispiel, wäre sicherlich ein geeignetes Opfer. Bei Marcus hingegen wäre es nicht sehr schlau obwohl es eigentlich keinen Unterschied machen würde. Innerlich ist er sowieso schon längst gestorben."

Jetzt fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Natürlich!

Caius wollte der alleinige Boss sein.

Und das, beziehungsweise _der_ einzige, der ihm dazu noch im Wege stand, war Aro.

„Lass mich raten, wir sollen Aro für dich erledigen, damit du hier das Sagen hast? Dann musst du dir deine Finger nicht schmutzig machen und brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, dass du deinen Bruder aus Machtgier umgebracht hast!"

„Machtgier?!"

Caius' Lächeln verschwand und sein Gesicht wurde hart.

„Das ich nicht lache! Ihr habt doch gar keine Ahnung! Schon über ein Jahrtausend habe ich jetzt alles stillschweigend ertragen! Mich immer im Hintergrund gehalten! Aro ist derjenige, der immer noch mehr Macht wollte!

Immer musste er im Mittelpunkt stehen; alles musste sich um ihn drehen!

Er traf alle wichtigen Entscheidungen und wir mussten immer brav ‚Ja und Amen' sagen!

Marcus hat er durch das zudem gemacht, was er heute ist: Ein gebrochener Mann!

Wenn ich könnte, hätte ich ihn schon längst umgebracht, diesen verlogenen, arroganten Bastard! Aber wie sollte ich? Das Band, das uns als Brüder verbindet, lässt so etwas nicht zu!

Wie dumm ich war, als ich mich damals darauf eingelassen hatte, dem Packt beizutreten!"

„Was für ein Packt?" wollte ich wissen.

„Wir 3 sind keine richtigen Brüder. Aber vor langer Zeit gab es eine Möglichkeit, wie man zu solchen werden konnte. Es ist schwierig und sehr kompliziert. Man muss sich dessen bewusst sein, dass man das Band nie mehr von selbst trennen kann, aber ich war jung und naiv.

Wir waren damals die besten Freunde. Ich sah nicht, wie Aro wirklich war.

Er hat uns nur dazu benutzt noch mächtiger zu werden, denn durch das besiegeln des Packtes wurden die eigenen Fähigkeiten nocheinmal besonders verstärkt.

Wie auch immer, ich konnte das Band, das uns ab diesem Zeitpunkt an verband nicht mehr von selbst trennen, das heißt ich konnte ihn nicht töten, auch wenn ich wollte!

Wobei wir auch schon zu dem Teil kommen, bei dem ihr ins Spiel kommt.

Ihr werdet Aro für mich töten und ich lasse euch dafür laufen.

Es müssen keine unschuldigen sterben und ihr könnte ein normales Leben führen ohne die ständige Angst vor Rache.

Wir konnten normal nebeneinander herleben; ich verspreche, dass ich euch keine Schwierigkeiten machen werde.

Und ihr könnt euch die Mühe sparen, zu versuchen mich umzubringen."

Packt?

Na klar, Aro war egozentrisch und vielleicht auch ein bisschen machthungrig, aber so?

Andererseits, was machte es mir schon aus, wenn er starb?

Die Möglichkeit, die Caius uns soeben aufgetan hatte, war überaus praktisch.

Wir müssten keinen ständigen Krieg mit den Volturi führen, den wir warscheinlich sowieso irgendwann verlieren würden.

Ich schaute zu Julian.

„Was sagst du dazu?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und sah mich durchdringen an.

„Wer war es, der Claire getötet hat?"

„Aro."

„Nur Aro? Niemand sonst?"

„Nein, nur er. Die anderen beiden haben sich währenddessen vor mich gestellt, damit ich es nicht mit ansehen musste."

„Gut. Dann töten wir Aro."

Sein Blick war kalt und hart.

Er hasste Aro, denn er hatte ihm das wichtigste in seinem Leben genommen.

Und ich verstand Julian.

Wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass Aro Edward...Nein.

Nicht drüber nachdenken.

Ich wand mich wieder Caius zu, der auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten schien.

„Okey. Wir bringen Aro für dich um, aber eins würde ich davor gern noch wissen."

„Natürlich, was immer du willst, Bella."

„Wieso gerade wir? Ich meine, warum müssen oder sollen gerade wir ihn umbringen? Es gibt hier doch bestimmt genügend Vampire, die sich dazu bereit erklären würde, Aro für dich zu töten?"

„Hm, hatte ich vergessen dies zu erwähnen?

Nicht _ihr_ sollt ihn umbringen, sondern _du_, Bella.

Nur du kannst das band zwischen uns trennen."

„_Ich_?"

Ich muss wohl ziemlich ungläubig geschaut haben, denn Caius lächelte.

„Der Packt besagt, dass man nur von demjenigen getötet werden kann, dessen Schöpfer man ist. Und Aro hat nun mal gerade dich in einen Vampir verwandelt und nur du bist somit Fähig ihn zu töten.

Er hat sich vor lauter Macht- und Neugier selbst seinen gefährlichsten Feind erschaffen."

Ohje, war das alles kompliziert.

„Ach so. Ich verstehe, dann kann nur ich ihn töten und somit euer band trennen?"

„Genau so ist es."

„Gibt es eine besondere Art wie ich ihn umbringen muss, oder kann ich jetzt theoretisch zu ihm hingehen, ihn zerteilen und verbrennen?"

„Nein, und das ist das einzigste Problem bei der ganzen Sache.

Es muss im Kampf geschehen."

„Was?! Wie soll ich das denn schaffen? Er kämpft viel besser als ich!"

„Natürlich tut er das, er hat ja auch schon 1000 Jahre Erfahrung, aber du musst wissen, dass Aro eine ganz bestimmte Schwachstelle hat.

Seinen Hals.

Dadurch, dass er eben schon so alt ist, ist seine Haut am Hals besonders dünn und brüchig.

Du musst es irgendwie schaffen ihn am Hals zu packen und seinen Kopf abzutrennen."

„Seinen Kopf abtrennen?!"

„Ja. Danach ist er unschädlich und wir können ihn ganz einfach verbrennen."

„Ha...aber was ist wenn er mich davor erledigt?"

„Keine Angst, das wird er nicht. Aro ahnt nicht einmal, dass du von seiner Schwachstelle weißt und er wird sich auch deswegen nicht besonders verteidigen.

Es sollte ein Leichtes für dich sein, ihm so schnell wie möglich den Kopf abzureißen."

Haha.

Na gut, dann riss ich eben dem Volturi-Boss den Kopf ab.

Wird ja bestimmt so was von leicht werden.

Er hatte mir ja auch nicht nur 1000 Jahre Kampferfahrung vorraus.

Aber ich sagte nicht, was ich wirklich dachte.

„Hm, wenn du meinst."

„Gut!" Caius strahlte.

„Julian, würdest du dann bitte die Zeit weiterlaufen lassen?"

Doch dieser machte keine Anstalten Caius' Bitte folge zu leisten.

Sondern starrte mich an.

„Und was ist mit meiner Rache?! Ich habe ein Recht darauf Aro umzubringen!

Er hat mir das wichtigste ihn meinem Leben genommen! Ich will auch gegen ihn kämpfen!"

Ja!

Er hatte mich soeben auf eine richtig gute Idee gebracht!

„Caius, würde es auch gehen, dass Julian Aro schwächt und ich ihm dann sozusagen den Gnadenstoss versetze?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber eigentlich ja.

Allerdings müsst ihr darauf achten, dass er nicht _zu _schwach ist, also bewusstlos oder etwas in der Art, denn das ist es kein richtiger Kampf mehr."

Sehr gut.

„Also Julian, was hälst du von der Idee?

Du schwächst Aro, kannst ihm so viele Schmerzen zufügen wie du willst, musst ihn aber noch bei Bewusstsein lassen, und ich bringe ihn dann letzendlich um?!"

Er überlegt einen Moment.

Schließlich willigte er ein und ließ der Zeit ihren Lauf.

Aro erwachte aus seiner Starre, sowie auch alle anderen.

Noch bevor er sich wieder zurechtfinden konnte, schlug Julian ihm mit seinem rechten Handrücken voll ins Gesicht.

Aro stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, war aber sogleich wieder voll da und sprang Julian an.

Dieser machte einen Satz zur Seite und Aro verfehlte ihn knapp.

Dann begann das tänzeln.

Die beiden wurden immer schneller und plötzlich brach Julian aus der Choreographie aus und riss an Aros linkem Arm.

Mit einem metallischen Klicken sprang der Arm aus dem Gelenk und Aro schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.

Ein paar Meter weiter lag der Arm am Boden und zuckte.

„Du kleiner Bastard! Was erlaubst du dir?!"

Doch Julian reagierte nicht; er war in eine Art Raserei verfallen und griff nun jede kleinste Stelle von Aro an, die ungeschützt war.

Und auch dieser begann sich jetzt richtig zu wehren.

Nicht nur das Tempo in dem sie sich bewegten war unglaublich, sondern auch wie geschmeidig ihre Bewegungen trotz allem waren.

Aro schlug immer wieder mit voller Wucht auf Julians Körper ein.

Die Schläge hallten so laut wie Donner von den Wänden wieder.

Dann lag Julian plötzlich am Boden und Aro trat auf ihn ein.

Julian keuchte.

Verdammt!

So wie es momentan aussah musste ich bald eingreifen!

Doch Julian packte Aros Bein und zog es zu sich heran.

Dieser fiel hin und Julian, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet hatte, sprang mit einer unglaublichen Kraft auf ihn drauf.

Die Steine unter Aro zerbrachen und er wurde tief in den Boden hineingedrückt.

Für einen kurzen Moment bewegte er sich nicht mehr und auch Julian atmete heftig.

Dann begann die tänzelei von Neuem.

Aber um einiges langsamer.

Man konnte den beiden gut ansehen wie erschöpft sie waren.

Der Kampf war relativ ausgeglichen, aber ich spürte, dass ich bald an der Reihe sein würde.

Da versetzte Aro Julian eine weiteren, heftigen Schlag in den Bauch und dieser brach keuchend zusammen.

Noch während er zu Boden fiel, stoppte er die Zeit.

„Bella, jetzt bist du dran."

Ich spannte meinen Körper an und trat hinter Aro, der mit ausgetsreckter Faust vor Julian stand.

Dann ließ Julian die Zeit wieder laufen und ich trat Aro mit aller Kraft in den Rücken.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als dieser mit dem Gesicht auf den inzwischen völlig ramponierten Boden krachte.

Und ab da ging alles ganz schnell.

Aro richtet sich nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät auf und schon hatte ich meine kalten Finger um seinen Hals gelegt.

Seine Haut fühlte sich an wie zu dünnes Papier und ich musste nur ganz leicht ziehen, schon löste sich der Kopf mit einen unberschreiblich lautem und widerlichem Geräusch von Aros Körper.

Ehe ich mich versah, hatten Julian und Caius Aros restliche Teile, die beim Kampf mit Julian abgegangen waren, eingesammelt und auf einen Haufen geworfen.

Ich hob Aros Kopf und Körper auf und legte beides zuoberst darauf.

Dann zündete ich das Feuer an und purpurner Rauch stieg in großen Kringeln empor.

Wir hatten es geschafft.

Aro war tot.

Ich war wie in Trance als Caius sagte, dass es uns jetzt frei stünde zu gehen und dass er uns überaus dankbar sei.

Während des ganzen Kampfes hatte Marcus gleichgültig neben dem geschehen gestanden und Alec hatte alles mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgt.

Jane stand immer noch als willenlose Puppe neben ihm.

„Alec, Jane, ihr dürft natürlich gerne hier bleiben, doch wenn auch ihr gehen wollt, nur zu."

Wandte sich Caius mit einem Lächeln an sie.

Alec schaute von mir zu Caius und wieder zurück.

Ich spürte, dass Alec gern hier bleiben würde, es war ja schließlich irgendwie sein Zuhause.

„Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben Alec. Wegen mir musst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen!"

sagte ich zu ihm mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Es wäre wirklich okey für dich?"

Ha! Und wie.

„Ja klar, es ist doch dein Zuhause."

„Gut, dann würde ich sehr gerne weiterhin mit Jane hierbleiben."

„Sehr schön!" freute sich Caius. „Julian, was ist mit dir? Möchtest du uns auch weiterhin Gesellschaft leisten?"

Er lächelte leicht erschöpft.

„Nein danke, es ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, aber ich will ab jetzt meinen eigenen Weg gehen und dazu muss ich hier weg. Tut mir leid."

„Bella?" wandte sich Caius nun letztenendes auch mir zu.

„Nein, Danke. Aber ich komme euch vielleicht mal besuchen."

Antwortete ich mit einem Zwinkern.

Wenn Jane wieder aufwachte würden sie ihr viel zu erklären haben und auch allen anderen, wie zum Beispiel Demetri oder Felix.

Doch das kümmerte mich nicht weiter.

Ich spürte wie mein Herz langsam wieder auftaute.

Nur noch ein paar Stunden und dann würde ich Edward wieder sehen!

Ihn in die Arme schließen, Küssen,...

Und Alice! Oder Emmett!

Oh Gott, wie sehr ich sie doch alle vermisste!

Ich verabschiedete mich von Caius und Alec und lief gemeinsam mit Julian auf den Gang hinaus.

Wir hatten viel zusammen erlebt und das hatte uns natürlich auf eine gewisse Art zusammengeschweißt.

Doch jetzt würden sich unsere Wege trennen und das machte mich ein wenig traurig, aber er versprach mir mich einmal in Forks zu besuchen und so umarmten wir uns ein letztes Mal und liefen dann in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Ich rannte hoch in mein Zimmer, zog den komischen Anzug aus und meine Sachen an.

Schnell warf ich alles was ich hier hatte, was nicht besonders viel war, schlampig in den Koffer, setzte meine große, schwarze Sonnebrille auf und lief hinaus.

Endlich wieder frische Luft!

Oh Gott, war es ein wunderbares Gefühl frei zu sein!

Eine angenehme Leichtigkeit ergriff mich und ich ging schnell zu dem Auto, das Caius für mich hatte bereit stellen lassen, um nach Florenz zum Flughafen zu fahren.

Dort hatte ich Glück, denn ich erwischte den letzten Platz in einer Maschine nach Seattle, die in einer Stunde starten würde.

Als ich die Stufen zum Flugzeug hinaufstieg schaute ich ein letztesmal zurück und sah weit entfernt Volterras Dächer in der Sonne glitzern.

Wieder ergriff mich das Gefühl von Freiheit und mein Magen machte eine glücklichen Hüpfer, als ich meinen Kopf wand, mich in das Flugzeug setzte und meinem neuen Leben entgegen flog.


	5. Chapter 5

Diesmal nur ganz kurz und aus Edwards Sicht.

**Ich hoff' es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen(;**

**Alles gehört wie immer Stephenie Meyer und mir nichts und ich bekomm' auch kein Geld dafür.**

**So.**

**Ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Eure L.**

Edward

Und wieder saß ich da.

Sah die Sonne aufgehen, konnte sehen, wie ihre ersten Strahlen die Baumwipfel strichen.

Spürte, wie sie nun auch meine Haut berührten, doch keine Wärme drang zu mir durch.

In meinem Inneren war ich kalt.

Leer.

Sie war gegangen und hatte mein Herz mitgenommen.

Es gab nicht mehr viel, wofür es sich für mich lohnte zu leben.

Sie war weg.

Weg.

‚Bella', ihr Name hallte in meinem Kopf wider und ich sah sie vor mir.

Wie sie lächelte, ihre wundervollen, großen braunen Augen strahlten und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich rot.

Jeder Atemzug tat weh, denn ich spürte immer wieder aufs neue, wie es gewesen wäre, jetzt ihren Duft einzuatmen.

Wie es gewesen wäre, mit meiner Hand durch ihre seidigglatten Haare zu fahren, ihre weiches, warmes Gesicht zu berühren und ihre unvergleichlichen, vollen Lippen zu küssen.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf.

Meine Glieder waren steif geworden vom langen sitzen, doch ich nahm es nicht wirklich war.

Ich nahm nichts mehr wirklich zur Kenntnis.

Alles erschien mir sinnlos ohne sie.

Ohne Reiz.

Manchmal erinnere ich mich zurück an die Zeit, als wir erfahren hatten, dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommen würde.

Der plötzliche Schmerz, der mich zu zerreißen drohte.

Und dann die Leere.

Nichts war mehr wie zuvor.

Ich brach mein Leben förmlich ab.

Zog mich vollkommen in mich zurück.

Ging nicht mehr zur Schule.

Wollte nur noch allein sein.

Bewusst Leiden und an sie denken.

Carlisle und die anderen, hatten mir klar gemacht, dass es nichts nützen würde mit den Volturi zu sprechen oder sie gar anzugreifen,

‚Edward, du kannst uns glauben, dass wir auch nur das Beste für sie wollen. Wenn wir jetzt etwas unternehmen- ich habe keine Ahnung was die Volturi dann mit ihr anstellen...'

Dann kam die Phase der verzweifelten Wut.

Ich war wütend auf alles und jeden und ließ es vor allem meine Familie spüren.

Wie konnten sie nur wieder normal leben, nachdem Bella so aus unserer Mitte gerissen wurde?

Wieso trauerten sie nicht?

Warum konnten wir nicht kämpfen?

Erst später sah ich ein, dass Kämpfen sinnlos gewesen wäre und jeder nun mal auf seine Art trauerte.

Carlisle stürzte sich in Arbeit.

Esme stellte sämtliche Bilder, auf denen Bella zu sehen war, zusammen und zündete jeden Tag eine Kerze an.

Emmett lachte viel weniger als zuvor.

Rosalie war wie immer, bloß noch ein bisschen missmutiger.

Jasper hatte soviel damit zu tun, uns aufzumuntern, dass er still für sich trauerte und Alice;

Ja, Alice war die Einzigste, bei der ich zuerst gedacht hatte, dass sie wirklich traurig war.

Sie lachte nicht mehr, wollte nichts mehr unternehmen, saß nur noch Zuhause auf dem Sofa und schaute hinaus in den Wald.

Es ging sogar so weit, dass sie nichts mehr ‚sah'; sie drohte ihre Gabe zu verlieren.

Doch nach ein paar Monaten versuchten alle wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen.

Sie gingen wieder regelmäßig zur Schule und taten, was ihnen spaß bereitete.

Nur ich nicht.

Ich quälte mich selbst.

Ging zu unserer Lichtung.

War nachts in ihrem Zimmer bei Charlie, wo ihr Geruch noch am stärksten war.

Ich suchte bewusst ‚unsere' Plätze auf, um die Erinnerungen an diese gemeinsame, glückliche Zeit aufzurufen.

Ich weigerte mich, einfach so weiterzuleben.

Die anderen versuchten mich zwar aufzumuntern und taten alles dafür, dass es mir besser ging, doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht.

Ich wollte nicht ohne sie sein.

Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel und doch sie wurde von Wolken verschleiert.

Noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, dann würde es beginnen zu regnen.

Ich beschloss mich auf den Weg nachhause zumachen; nachdem ich jetzt einen Tag auf der Lichtung verbracht und nur an sie gedacht hatte.

Hin und wieder hoffte ich, dass wenn ich längere Zeit nicht zuhause war und dann heimkehrte, sie plötzlich wiedergekommen wäre.

Doch jedesmal kam der Schmerz mit einem heftigen Stich nur noch stärker zum Vorschein, wenn meine Hoffnungen dann wieder zunichte gemacht wurden.

Sie nicht da war.

Und so rannte ich zurück durch den Wald.

Nicht mal mehr das laufen machte mir Spaß.

Ich rannte viel langsamer als früher.

Hätte ich allerdings gewusst, wer Zuhause auf mich warten würde, wäre ich schneller gerannt, als je in meinem Leben zuvor.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

So. Jetzt kommt endlich das große Wiedersehen; ich weiß, es hat sich alles ein bisschen hingezogen.

**Bitte macht Reviews, ja(:?**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**Wie immer gehört alles der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer.**

**Eure L.**

**3**

Kapitel 6 – Das große Wiedersehen.

Bella

Ich versuchte meine Augen zu schließen und nicht zu atmen.

Es ist nichts Bella.

Du kannst das, ganz ruhig.

Doch dann war er schon wieder da, dieser Duft!

Wie konntest du auch nur so dumm sein und nichts trinken, bevor du dich für 10 Stunden in ein Flugzeug voll mit Menschen setzt? Schalt ich mich selbst in Gedanken.

Okey, Verdammt das halt ich nicht aus.

Ich schoss von meinem Platz hoch, drängelte mich ungeschickt an der alten Oma, die neben mir saß, vorbei und stürmte auf die Toilette zu.

Dort riss ich die Türe auf und schloss sie, sobald ich im Inneren war, schnell wieder ab.

Augenblicklich spürte ich, wie meine Gedanken und mein Kopf klarer wurden.

Ich atmete ein paar mal die sterile Luft des Klos ein und versuchte mir einzureden, dass ich es schaffen könnte den restlichen Flug nicht mehr zu atmen.

Ich wollte so lange wie möglich auf der Toilette bleiben, doch als nach 20 Minuten eine Flugbegleiterin an die Tür klopfte und meinte, ich solle jetzt doch bitte mal rauskommen, denn es wollten schließlich auch noch andere Leute aufs Klo, musste ich wohl oder übel zurück an meine Platz.

Ich nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug, öffnete dann die Türe und ging langsam zurück zu meinem Sitz.

Dort angekommen, setzte ich mich steif hin, schloss die Augen und dachte an Edward.

Daran, dass wir uns in weniger als 5 Stunden wieder in den Armen halten würden...

Ich vertiefte mich schließlich so in meine Gedanken, dass ich alles um mich herum vergaß und es mir nicht weiter schwer fiel nicht mehr einzuatmen.

Als der Pilot dann ansagte, dass soeben der Landeanflug auf den Flughafen von Seattle begonnen hatte, kam es mir vor als wären höchsten 45 Minuten vergangen und nicht 5 Stunden.

Ich stellte meinen Sitz aufrecht und konnte kaum mehr an mich _halten_ vor Freude, gleich wieder meine Familie wiederzusehen.

Das Flugzeug landete pünktlich und nachdem ich ausgestiegen war, atmete ich erst einmal tief ein und aus.

Der Himmel war bewölkt, doch das kam mir gerade recht.

Als ich dann viel zu lange auf meinen Koffer warten musste, spürte ich zum ersten Mal die Blicke der anderen auf mir.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass alle, wirklich _alle_ in der Wartehalle mich anstarrten.

Jetzt wusste ich, wie sich die Cullens immer fühlen mussten.

Es war ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl und da ich sowieso nicht gern im Mittelpunkt stand, war es für mich besonders komisch.

Bewundernde, neidische, musterndende, überraschte und neugierige Blicke schienen mich förmlich zu durchbohren.

Ich hielt meinen Kopf gesenkt und war froh, als ich meinen Koffer kommen sah und die Halle endlich verlassen konnte.

Ich nahm mir ein Taxi und nannte meine Adresse.

Insgeheim hatte ich natürlich gehofft, von ihnen abgeholt zu werden, aber es wusste ja niemand, dass ich zurückkam.

Während der Autofahrt spürte ich das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zurückkehren.

Je grüner und nasser die Landschaft wurde, desto wohler fühlte ich mich.

Und als wir nach Forks hereinfuhren regnete es, doch das machte das Wiedersehen umso perfekter.

Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen und ich fühlte mich glücklicher und freier als je zuvor.

Das Taxi stoppte und der Fahrer beugte sich zu mir herüber.

„Entschuldigen Sie Miss, aber ich fürchte, die von Ihnen genannte Adresse gibt es nicht."

Hätte mir ja klar sein können, dass er das Haus der Cullens nicht finden würde.

„Ist kein Problem, ab hier kann ich auch laufen."

Ich bezahlte, stieg aus und schenkte ihm noch ein strahlendes Lächeln bevor er verdattert den Motor startete und davon fuhr.

Ich ging ein paar Meter und dann -

Oh Gott, scheiße ich hatte mein Gepäck im Taxi vergessen!

Schnell rannte ich ihm hinterher und hatte das Auto schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder eingeholt.

Als mich der Taxifahrer sah, hielt er abrupt an und ließ das Fenster hinunter.

„Was gibt's denn noch?"

„Entschuldigung, ich habe meinen Koffer vergessen."

„Achso." Brummelte er, stieg aus und holte ihn mir aus dem Kofferraum.

„Na dann noch einen schönen Aufenthalt."

Er setzte sich wieder auf den Sitz, schloss die Tür und fuhr davon.

Ich hob meinen Koffer hoch und rannte los.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich dies überhaupt tat als Vampir und es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

Geschickt wich ich allem im Weg stehende aus und sah schnell das große, weiße Haus der Cullens am Ende der Straße erscheinen.

Ab diesem Moment konnte mich nichts mehr halten und lief mit voller Geschwindigkeit meinem Glück entgegen.

Kurz vor der Haustür bremste ich ab und blieb schließlich geräuschlos davor stehen.

Mein Magen kribbelte und ich war mit einemmal sehr nervös.

Was war, wenn sie sich gar nicht freuten mich wiederzusehen?

Mich schon abgeschrieben hatten?

Oder gar weggezogen waren?

Schnell warf ich einen Blick in die Garage – okey, gut. Sämtliche Autos standen noch da.

Dann klingelte ich.

Nichts geschah.

Ich klingelte nocheinmal.

Wieder nichts.

Waren sie vielleicht jagen? Oder, ich schaute schnell auf meine Uhr, nein, die Schule war schon vorbei.

Ich beschloss ein letztes mal zu klingeln und noch während ich den Knopf drückte öffnete sich die Tür.

Vor mir stand Esme mit weitaufgerissenen Augen in denen ein ungläubiger Ausdruck lag.

Einen Moment lang schien sie wie versteinert und ich fühlte mich unglaublich unsicher.

Hatte ich mich so verändert?

Doch dann schoss sie auf mich zu, schloss mich fest in ihre Arme und schluchzte laut.

„Oh Gott, Bella!"

Wäre ich noch ein Mensch gewesen, hätte sie mich mit einer solchen Umarmung vollkommen zerquetscht.

Ich schlang meine Arme ebenfalls um sie und spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

So standen wir einige Minuten da.

Dann ließ Esme mich los, trat eine Schritt zurück und sah mich liebevoll an.

„Jetzt bist du also auch eine von uns! Oh Bella, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr wir dich vermisst haben, vor allem Edward und Alice!"

„Ich euch auch, Esme! Es war so schrecklich!"

Dann sah sie meine Tränen.

„Du weinst ja? Aber ich dachte- ,"

„Ja, das gehört zu meinen besonderen Fähigkeiten. Ich kann weinen und- ,"

noch bevor ich meine Antwort zu ende führen konnte, hörte ich Alice die Treppe herunter stürmen.

„Bella!" schrie sie laut.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, lagen wir uns in den Armen.

Es tat so gut sie wiederzusehen.

Ich schluchzte und die Tränen liefen mir jetzt vollends über die Wangen.

Dann löste ich mich von ihr.

Auch sie schaute mich verwundert an, doch Esme meinte, wir sollten am besten ins Wohnzimmer gehen, denn Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle und Jasper würden gleich vom Jagen zurückkommen.

„Ich erklär s' dir später!" raunte ich Alice zu und wir liefen nebeneinander in den Raum.

Kaum hatten wir uns auf die große, weiße Couch gesetzt hört ich die anderen näherkommen.

Schon von weitem konnte man deutlich Emmetts lautes Lachen vernehmen.

Alice stand auf, ging zur Terrassentür, öffnete sie und rief laut: „Bella ist wieder da!!"

Dann standen plötzlich alle vor mir und ich wurde abwechselnd umarmt, bestaunt, ausgefragt und dann wieder umarmt.

Ich fühlte mich glücklich, doch etwas fehlte noch.

Nachdem ich ihnen meine ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, bekam ich ihre zu hören.

Charlie war ganz verzweifelt gewesen und hatte überall nach mir suchen lassen.

Es tat mir weh, dass sie wegen mir alle so traurig gewesen waren, aber die Freude, wieder zuhause zu sein, überwiegte.

Doch wo war Edward?

„Wo ist Edward?"

Ich fragte es geradeheraus.

Alice wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Carlisle, bevor sie mir antwortete.

„Weißt du, als wir erfahren haben, dass du nicht mehr wiederkommst," man konnte ihr die schmerzliche Erinnerung im Gesicht ablesen, „...naja, seit dem ist er immer mal wieder für 3 Tage oder so weg. Er kommt zwar jedesmal wieder, aber seine Laune ist dann immer noch schlechter als beim letzten mal und er ist noch trauriger..."

Dann wechselte ihr Ausdruck und sie lächelte fröhlich, genauso wie ich es in Gedanken manchmal vor mir gesehen hatte, als ich bei den Volturi war.

„Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder da und alles wird gut werden! Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich bin! Endlich wird auch Edward mal wieder was zu lachen haben."

Ich grinste, doch in meinem Inneren machten sich Ungeduld und Angst breit.

Was, wenn er erst in mehreren Tagen wiederkommen würde?

Oder gar nicht mehr, weil er vielleicht dachte, dass alles keinen Sinn mehr hatte?

„Wann ist er denn das letzte mal gegangen?"

„Erst gestern. Wir wissen nicht genau wo er immer hingeht, es ist unterschiedlich, aber manchmal kommt er auch schon nach einem Tag wieder."

„Hm..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ihm passiert schon nichts und er wird sich auch nichts antun!"

„Ich hoffe es!"

„Du kannst mir ruhig glauben, ansonsten hätte ich das schon längst gesehen. Und jetzt gehen wir erstmal einkaufen! Das was du da anhast ist ja schon von vor-vorgestern!"

Typisch Alice.

Ich stöhnte auf.

„Oh Alice, muss das sein? Ich bin ein bisschen ko vom Flug und würde am liebsten einfach nur duschen und danach muss ich unbedingt jagen. Davor kann ich unmöglich unter Menschen."

„Wieso? Wann hast du denn das letzte mal etwas gegessen?"

„Gestern morgen." Antwortete ich wahrheitsgetreu.

Alle hatten meine roten Augen bemerkt, doch niemand schien sich daran zu stören.

„Und da musst du jetzt schon wieder jagen?"

Alice schaute mich skeptisch an.

„Wenn ich unter Menschen will, ja. Ich halte die ganzen Gerüche sonst nicht aus."

„Oh, entschuldige Bella. Ich hab' ganz vergessen, dass du ja sozusagen noch ganz frisch bist."

Sie kicherte.

„Und da hast du einen 10 Stunden Flug ausgehalten, ohne ein totales Massaker anzurichten?"

Bildete ich es mir nur ein, oder schaute Emmett wirklich ein wenig enttäuscht?

„Ja..." antwortete ich vage.

Sie mussten ja nicht unbedingt wissen, wie knapp es war.

„Tja Bruder!" lachte Jasper jetzt. „Hatte ich da vielleicht recht, hm?!"

„Jaja ist ja gut." Grinste Emmett.

„Also Bella, dann gehst du jetzt jagen und dann gehen wir einkaufen, ja? Was hälst du von Portland, oder nein Seattle ist besser, wobei wir es mit meinem Porsche bestimmt auch noch vor Mitternacht nach LA schaffen würden."

Alice wie ich sie kannte und liebte.

Aber Esme kam mir zur Hilfe.

„Alice, jetzt lass Bella doch erstmal ankommen. Außerdem will sie bestimmt warten bis Edward wiederkommt."

Wie recht sie hatte.

„Na gut," schmollte Alice daraufhin, „Aber am Wochende dann, ja Bella? Versprochen?"

Ich gab mich geschlagen.

„Ja, am Wochenende. Versprochen."

Daraufhin sprang sie auf, umarmte mich und verschwand um alles genauestens zu planen.

Auch die anderen verschwanden in alle Richtungen.

Carlisle musste zurück ins Krankenhaus und Esme begleitete ihn.

Jasper folgte kurze Zeit später Alice, und Emmett machte mit Rosalie einen Spaziergang.

Ich duschte ausgiebig.

Danach zog ich mir eine Jeans und die blaue Bluse an, die Edward so an mir mochte.

Und beschloss dann jagen zu gehen.

Es war mein erste Mal, und eigentlich hätte ich Alice gern dabeigehabt, aber ich wollte sie und Jasper nicht stören und brauchte auch mal etwas Zeit für mich.

Während ich jagte, fühlte es sich an als hätte ich es schon tausendmal gemacht.

Ich überlies mich vollkommen meinen Instinkten.

Tierblut schmeckte zwar nicht annähernd so gut wie das eines Menschen, aber wenigstens brauchte man kein schlechten Gewissen zu haben.

Spontan entschloss ich mich bei ‚unserer' Lichtung vorbeizuschauen.

Insgeheim hoffte ich natürlich Edward dort zu treffen.

Und tatsächlich, als ich mich umsah, konnte man sogar noch einen Abdruck auf dem weichen Moosboden erkennen.

War Edward wirklich hier gewesen?

Hatte ich ihn vielleicht nur ganz knapp verpasst?

Ich redete mir ein, dass der Abdruck genauso gut von jemand anderem stammen konnte und beschloss mich auf den Weg nachhause zu machen.

Während des Rückwegs überlegte ich, ob ich Charlie besuchen sollte und wie es jetzt überhaupt weiterging.

Zur Schule konnte ich nicht.

Wenn auch nur einer dort zu ‚gut' für mich roch, würde ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben.

Am besten wäre es, wenn wir wegziehen würden, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Hier hielt mich ja ohnehin jeder für verschwunden und ich könnte wo anders in Ruhe lernen wie man als Vampir lebt.

Und dann könnte ich dort ein neues Leben, zusammen mit Edward, anfangen.

Einzig und allein Charlie und Renee würden mir fehlen...

Zuhause angekommen schien niemand da zu sein.

Ich lief ins Wohnzimmer und rief jeden, doch keiner antwortete.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch hinter mit.

Ich erschrak und wirbelte herum.

Vor mir stand Edward.

Seine Augen leuchteten und in seinen Haaren glitzerten regentropfen.

Er war so unglaublich schön das mir die Luft wegblieb.

„Atmen, Bella." Flüsterte er leise.

Er kam näher und blieb direkt vor mir stehen.

Langsam strich er mir über die Wange.

Ganz so, als ob er mich für einen Traum hielt, der wie eine Seifenblase zerplatze, wenn man sich zu schnell bewegte.

„Ich..."

ich wollte ihm sagen wie sehr ich ihn liebte und vermisst hatte, dass er mir dir ganze Welt bedeutete und wie glücklich ich war ihn wiederzusehen.

Doch dazu kam ich nicht mehr, denn er küsste mich wie nie zuvor.

Eine verzweifelte Leidenschaft und die Süße des Wiedersehens lagen darin.

Stürmisch erwiderte ich seinen Kuss, stand auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

Er hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Wir küssten uns unablässig und ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm kriegen.

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich vorher gar nicht richtig glücklich gewesen war, denn wirkliches Glück konnte ich nur empfinden, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war.

Dann löste er sich von mir, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und betrachtete mich.

„Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte ich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr."

Plötzlich hob er mich hoch und wirbelte mich durch die Luft.

Er lachte und rief: „Bella, du bist wieder da! Oh Gott, ich habe dich so vermisst."

Ich musste ebenfalls lachen und nachdem er mich wieder heruntergelassen hatte küssten wir uns aufs Neue.

Dann schloss er mich in seine Arme, ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und atmete seinen unbeschreiblichen, süßen Duft ein und hätte mein Herz noch geschlagen, wäre es jetzt vor lauter Liebe zu ihm stehen geblieben!

„Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Du bist mein Herz, meine Seele ich brauche dich zum leben, Bella. Ohne dich bin ich nicht ich, ohne dich kann ich nicht sein.

Ich habe mich so einsam gefühlt ohne dich. Du bist gegangen und hast einen Teil von mir mitgenommen. Bitte verlass mich nie wieder, versprich es mir, ja?" flüsterte er in meine Haare.

„Edward, hätte ich gewusst, was sie vorhaben wäre ich doch niemals mitgegangen. Mir ging es genau wie dir. Jede Sekunde habe ich an dich gedacht und die vermisst. Nie wieder, hörst du _nie wieder_ will ich ohne dich sein.

Du _bist _mein Leben, Edward. Ich liebe dich!" Ich löste meinen Kopf von seiner Brust und schaute in seine wundervollen Augen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir nie mehr voneinander getrennt sein werden! Ab jetzt werde ich immer an deiner Seite sein, solange bis du es nicht mehr willst."

„Dann für immer."

„Für immer!"

Er drückte seine Nase in meine Haare und atmete tief ein.

Dann küsste er mich.

Und ich war glücklich.

Ich hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können.

Alles war wieder gut.


	7. 3 Jahre später

Kapitel 7

**Ich danke allen, für die bisherigen Reviews3**

Alles gehört wie immer Stephenie Meyer und ich bekomm' auch kein Geld fürs schreiben.

**Ganz viel spaß beim lesen,**

**eure L.**

Kapitel 7

3 Jahre später..

Bella.

3 Jahre war es inzwischen her, dass ich zu Edward und den Cullens zurückgekehrt bin..

Es fiel mir nicht sonderlich schwer, mich wieder einzuleben.

Schnell hatte ich mich an das Jagen, die scheinbar so langsam vergehende Zeit, den ab und zu verführerischen Geruch der Menschen und alles was sonst noch zum Dasein eines Vampirs gehörte, gewöhnt.

Wir mussten allerdings aus Forks wegziehen, was mich traurig machte, denn ich ließ ein Stück meines Lebens hinter mir zurück.

Ich konnte mich nicht einmal von Charlie, Renee oder Mike und Angela verabschieden, denn ich galt ja schon seit einem Jahr als vermisst.

Ein glatter Bruch...

Zu dieser Zeit habe ich mich oft an die Worte von Edward erinnert, die er zu mir gesagt hatte, als er mich damals für kurze Zeit verließ.

Ich hoffte, dass sie alle ein normales Leben, leben konnten; auch ohne mich.

Ich redete mir ein, dass es besser sei, wenn sie mich nicht noch einmal zu Gesicht bekämen, denn das Glück mich wiederzuhaben und dann gleich wieder der große Schmerz, die Enttäuschung mich sozusagen schon wieder zu verlieren...

Nein, das wollte ich ihnen nicht antun.

Und so zogen wir fort.

Fort von Forks und allen, die mich noch als die ‚alte' Bella; als Mensch kannten.

Auch für meine ‚neue' Familie tat es mir leid, denn sie hatten sich so gut in Forks eingelebt und sich irgendwie wohlgefühlt, aber sie versicherten mir immer wieder, dass es keinerlei Problem für sie sei, im Gegenteil, sie sich sogar freuen würden mal wieder etwas neues zu sehen.

Die Auswahl unseres neuen Wohnorts fiel dann etwas schwieriger aus als geplant.

Rosalie weigerte sich, an einen Ort zu ziehen, an dem es zu oft schneit und Alice wollte unbedingt in die Nähe einer größeren Stadt; sonst sei es immer so langweilig, meinte sie.

Dann mussten wir auch noch drauf achten, dass die Sonne nicht zu oft scheint und wir somit nicht Gefahr laufen konnten als Vampire entarnt zu werden.

Außerdem musst es weit genug von Forks weg sein; ein anderer Bundesstaat oder gar ein anderes Land.

Unsere Wahl fiel schließlich auf Vancouver, in Kanada.

Dort regnete es genügend, ist aber nicht zu kalt, eine große Stadt und weit genug entfernt von Forks.

Carlisle meinte allerdings, dass es keine gute Idee sei, mitten in die Stadt zu ziehen und schlug uns vor, ein etwas abgelegenes Haus zu kaufen. Von dort aus könnten wir auch öfter unbemerkt jagen gehen und müssten nicht erst hungrig, und somit als Gefahr für alle Menschen die uns begegnen würde, durch die ganze Stadt laufen.

Das Kisten und Koffer packen ging viel schneller, als ich gedacht hatte.

Innerhalb von 3 Tagen hatten wir alle Möbel abtransportiert und sämtliche Dinge in mehr als 300 Kisten verstaut, wobei bestimmt ein drittel davon aus Alice' und Rosalies Kleidern bestand.

Unser neues Zuhause lag am Rande von Riquet, einer Kleinstadt östlich von Vancouver.

Es war ein relativ altes Haus, bei dem viel aus Stein bestand was es von außen ein wenig kalt wirken lies, doch die großen Fenster, die überall eingelassen waren, machten es hell und gemütlich.

Ein Schotterweg führte zu der großen Eingangstür, durch die man in die Empfangshalle gelangte.

‚Halle' war hier wirklich der richtige Begriff, denn mir blieb der Mund offen stehen, als ich das Haus das erste Mal betreten hatte.

Eine breite Treppe, über deren Stufen sich ein roter Teppich ausbreitete, führte in das obere Stockwerk.

Recht und Links von ihr waren jeweils zwei gläserne Flügeltüren, durch welche man in die Küche und das Wohnzimmer gelangte.

Die Rückseite des Hauses hatte noch mehr Fenster als die Vorderseite und eine große Terrassentür, die den Zugang in den großen und wunderschön angelegten Garten möglich machte.

Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie viel solch ein Haus wohl kosten musste.

Im oberen Stockwerk befanden sich unsere Schlaf- sowie Carlisles und Esmes Arbeitszimmer.

Und als ich dann Edwards und mein Zimmer betrat, stockte mir endgültig der Atem.

Es strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus, welche wahrscheinlich von den zwei großen Fenstern und der gläsernen Tür, die auf einen kleinen, aber gemütlichen Balkon zur Hinterseite des Hauses führte, kam.

Der Raum war relativ klein, im Gegensatz zur Größe der anderen, aber bot doch um einiges mehr Platz als Edwards altes Zimmer in Forks.

Während ich also, überwältigt von dem schönen Anblick, mit offenem Mund im Raum stand, trat Edward von hinten an mich heran und legte seine Arme um mich.

„Na mein Schatz, gefällt es dir?"

Ich spürte seinen weichen Atem an meinem Nacken und ein wohliger Schauer rieselte meinen Rücken hinunter.

„Ja," antwortete ich, „sehr sogar."

Er lächelte, löste sich von mir, nahm jedoch gleichzeitig wieder meine Hand und schritt mit mir durch das Zimmer.

„Hier wird unser Bett stehen, oder nein! Besser dort drüben." Er wies mit dem Finger nach links.

„Oder wo möchtest du es haben? Lieber rechts?"

Er schaute mich durchdringend, glücklich an und mir stockte, genauso wie früher, der Atem.

Er bemerkte es und kicherte leise.

Und noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, küsste er mich so leidenschaftlich, dass ich alles um uns herum vergaß und mir wünschte, dass Bett wäre schon da.

Seine Lippen waren kalt, hart und doch weich.

Eine unbeschreibliche Mischung.

Langsam glitten seine Hände an meinen Körper hinab und verweilten dann auf meinen Hüften.

Ich drängte mich näher an ihn heran, löste meine Lippen einen Moment von seinen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Dann küssten wir uns wieder, noch leidenschaftlicher als zuvor und er schob mich langsam gegen die Wand.

Dort angekommen hob er meine Beine an, spreizte sie und wir schliefen miteinander. Im stehen, in unserem unmöblierten, neues Haus , dass voll war mit Vampiren, die alles hören konnten.

Aber in diesem Moment war es uns egal.

Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, als würde ein Feuerwerk in meinem Inneren explodieren und ich fühlte zum ersten Mal seit meiner Verwandlung, wie mir warm wurde und als wir uns danach, noch vollkommen außer Atmen, anschauten, spürte ich wieder einmal wie sehr ich Edward liebte und brauchte.

Er war alles was ich wollte.

Und wir gehörten zusammen. Für Immer.

Edward.

Jedes Mal wenn ich mich daran zurück erinnere, muss ich unwillkürlich lächeln.

Es war ein unbeschreiblich schöner Moment, damals, als Bella und ich uns zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten.

Irgendwie absurd, in diesem völlig leeren, großen Zimmer in unserem neuen Haus in Riquet.

Und doch so wundervoll.

Unsere Körper waren miteinander verschmolzen, ein Moment der völligen Vereinigung.

Und mir wurde wieder einmal klar, wie sehr ich Bella liebte und wie perfekt wir füreinander waren.

Ich brauchte sie um glücklich zu sein.

Alice.

Und dann sah ich sie die große Treppe hinab laufen.

Hand in Hand.

Ihre Augen glänzten leicht benommen und ein strahlendes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

Etwas peinlich berührt schauten sie uns an; sie wussten genau, dass wir alles gehört hatten und ich hatte es ohnehin schon gesehen, dass es heute und hier geschehen würde.

Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen und im selben Moment hörte ich hinter mit Emmetts lautes Lachen.

Ich drehte mich um und wollte ihn gerade vielsagend anschauen, da knuffte ihm Rosalie in die Seite, doch auch sie hatte ein, für ihre Verhältnisse, belustigtes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Jasper neben mir spürte, wie peinlich das alles für die beiden, besonders Bella, war und ließ uns etwas ruhiger werden.

Emmett konnte sich einen dummen Spruch natürlich dennoch nicht verkneifen.

„Na hats Spaß gemacht?"

Oh man, ich verdrehte meine Augen.

Bella.

Oh nein, war das peinlich!

Wir liefen gerade Hand in Hand die Treppenstufen hinunter und ich sah die anderen schon grinsen.

Natürlich hatten sie alles mitbekommen; sogar Rose lächelte und Emmett brachte mal wieder einen seiner total ‚lustigen' Sprüche.

„Na, hats Spaß gemacht?"

Er lachte laut auf und ich schaute schnell zu Alice.

Die verdrehte ihre Augen und ich spürte, wie ich ein wenig ruhiger wurde.

Dankend blickte ich Jasper an und dieser zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

Die immer noch etwas peinliche Situation wurde dann aber zum glück durch Esme aufgelöst, die mit einem Staubwedel und einer Schürze bewaffnet aus dem Wohnzimmer erschien.

Überall in ihrem Haar klebten Spinnweben und das Lachen brach aus uns allen heraus.

Zuerst schaute sie uns noch etwas verstimmt an, doch schließlich lachte sie mit und forderte uns dann auf ihr zu helfen.

So zogen wir also die ganze Nacht durchs Haus und putzen es blitzblank.

Wahrscheinlich hätten wir um einiges schneller fertig sein können, aber wir alberten soviel herum, dass alles etwas länger dauerte.

Die Sonne ging gerade auf, da hörten wir ein lautes Hupen und sahen die Möbelwagen vorfahren.

Sie hinterließen eine große Staubwolke auf dem Zufahrtsweg und ich musste dreimal laut husten, als ich einatmete.

Besorgt schaute Edward mich an.

Daran würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern, dachte ich mir und lächelte ihm zu, damit er wusste, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Schnell hatten wir die Möbel ins Haus getragen und als wir dann alle gemeinsam unser ‚Werk' begutachteten, kam von Alice mal wieder was richtig typisches.

„Also Leute, ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich finde wir haben eindeutig zu wenig Möbel für so ein großes Haus. Wir müssen unbedingt noch welche dazu kaufen! Bella, Rose, Esme, was haltet ihr davon wenn wir noch nach Vancouver fahren undrichtig schön shoppen gehen?"

Ich stöhnte auf.

„Heute noch? Wir wärs mir morgen?"

„Bitte bitte heute. Seht mal, jetzt haben wirs schon fast alles geschafft, da können wir das doch auch noch schnell erledigen, oder? Ihr wollt doch nicht in einem halb fertigen Haus leben?"

Rose und Esme schienen Alice' Idee gut zu finden und ich gab mich geschlagen.

„Na gut, aber gibt's überhaupt Einrichtungshäuser in Vancouver?"

„Man Bella, wo lebst du denn? Natürlich gibt's die! Massenhaft sogar. Aber wir brauchen so nen Laster, damit wir gleich alles mitnehmen können."

Und schon war sie auf einen der Fahrer zugelaufen, redete auf ihn ein und schenkte ihm an den passenden Stellen eines ihrer wunderschönen, strahlenden Lächeln.

Dann nickte dieser benommen, sie drehte sich glücklich um und winkte uns zu sich.

Edward zog mich zu sich heran und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:

„Du brauchst nicht zu gehen, wenn du nicht willst. Sie kommen bestimmt auch ohne dich aus und ich wüsste schon was, damit uns nicht langweilig wird..."

Ich kicherte und drückte ihm einen kurzen, aber doch zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne, aber irgendwer muss die drei doch stoppen, du weißt ja wie sie sind- einmal angefangen mit shoppen, kann man sie nur noch schwerlich aufhalten."

Er lächelte, drückte sein Gesicht nochmal kurz in meine Haare, atmete tief ein und ließ mich dann los.

Ich lief zu den anderen, drehte mich aber noch einmal um und winkte ihm zum Abschied.

Es wurde ein wirklich lustiger Einkaufs Nachmittag und wir kamen mit einem vollgeladenen Laster zurück.

Sogar mit Rosalie hatte ich mich gut verstanden und ich hoffte, dass es nicht bei diesem Einen Mal bleiben würde.

Ich war kein bisschen erschöpft, was für mich noch etwas neu war, und so räumten wir gleich alles ein.

Wenn man jetzt in die Eingangshalle trat, stand rechts neben der Tür eine Statue, an deren Hals Alice kurzerhand ihren weißen Seidenschaal gebunden hatte, weil diese dann, wie sie fand, ‚mehr Stil' besaß.

Außerdem stand ein antikes, edel aussehendes, kleines Tischchen im Raum, auf den ab jetzt immer die Post kommen sollte, wie Esme beschlossen hatte.

Ein großer Spiegel zierte die linke Wand und der Trepenaufgang wurde von mehreren, großen Rahmen mit Familienfotos geschmückt.

Die Küche machte einen freundlich und etwas übersauberen Eindruck, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich genau wusste, dass hier niemals etwas zu Essen gekocht werden würde.

Dennoch waren die Schränke gefühlt mit Tellern, Töpfen und Besteck und auf der Theke stand ein großer Strauß weißer Lilien in einen opulenten Glasvase.

Im Wohnzimmer stand natürlich die große, weiße Couch und es hingen einige Gemälde an den Wänden.

Es war relativ schlicht und modern gehalten und die weißen, dünnen Vorhänge der Terrassentür, mit denen der Wind spielte, rundeten das Gesamtbild ab.

Doch mit Abstand am besten gefiel mir natürlich Edwards und mein Zimmer.

Während wir weg waren hatten die Jungs Die Wände im ganzen Haus gestrichen und auch hier glänzende Arbeit geleistet.

Die komplette linke Seite des Raumes war in zartem matt Gold gehalten, dass von cremefarbenen Streifen durchzogen war.

Unser großes Bett stand rechts neben der Tür, mit Blick auf den Balkon und Garten.

Neben einem großen, hölzernen Kleiderschrank stand die schwarze Ledercouch und auf dem Boden lag der dicke, bequeme, goldene Teppich.

An der Gestreiften Wand hing ein großer Spiegel und daneben ein kleines Regal, dass voll mit kleine Kunstwerken war.

Rechts davon war ein kleines, weißes Tischchen auf dem eine moderne weiße Vase mit Wildblumen stand.

Ich trat auf den Balkon und setzte mich auf einen der Stühle, die aus Eisen und mit bunten Sitzkissen bezogen waren.

Der kühle Abendwind spielte mit meinen Haaren und ich atmete tief ein.

Ich hatte endlich das Gefühl angekommen zu sein.

Lautlos trat Edward zu mir auf den Balkon und setzte sich neben mich.

Ich zog meinen Stuhl näher an seinen heran.

Er legte seinen Arm um mich und ich rutschte noch ein Stück näher zu ihm heran und schmiegte meine Kopf an seine Schulter.

Ich konnte seinen weichen, duftenden Atmen spüren und seine Hände streichelten sanft über meine Taille.

„An was denkst du?" flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Ich denke daran, wie glücklich ich bin und dass ich dich mehr liebe wie mein eigenes Leben." Antwortete ich ehrlich.

Er setzte sich gerade hin, drehte sich zu mir, nahm meine Kopf in beide Hände und gab mir einen langen und süßen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Bella."

Dann nahm er meine Hand und kniete sich auf den Boden des Balkons.

„Du bist mein Herz, meine Seele, mein Leben. Die Frau mit der ich bis in alle Ewigkeit sein will. Es gibt niemand auf dieser Welt den ich mehr liebe und begehre als dich. Und wenn ich wüsste, dass jeder Schritt den ich tue, dich lächeln lässt, würde ich für immer laufen.

Bella Swan, willst du mich heiraten?"

Seine goldenen Augen glühten und schauten mich erwartungsvoll an.

Charlies und Renees viel zu vorschnelle, junge Heirat schoss mir durch den Kopf und bei dem Gedanken an das Gesicht meiner Mutter, wenn sie wüsste was ich gleich antworten würde, musste ich unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ja, ich will!" hauchte ich; vor lauter Liebe zu ihm hatte es mir die Stimme verschlagen.

Und dann spürte ich wie die Tränen in meine Augen schossen.

Ich konnte nichts tun, sie rannen mir in strömen die Wangen hinab.

„Macht dich die Vorstellung mich zu heiraten so traurig?" fragte Edward lächelnd und ich wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, doch in seinen Augen standen leise Zweifel.

„Nein, gar nicht! Ich weine vor Glück. Du bist alles, was ich mir wünsche und das habe ich bekommen. Ich _will_ dich heiraten Edward!"

Jetzt glänzten seine Augen und er wischte mir sanft die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Dann bin ich aber froh."

Lächelnd holte er ein kleines, mit schwarzem Samt bezogenes Schächtelchen aus seiner Hosentasche, öffnete es und holte einen wunderschönen, Ring hervor.

Langsam hob er meine Hand und schob ihn mir auf den Finger.

Es passte wie angegossen.

Der Ring bestand aus Weißgold und in der Mitte war ein weißer Diamant, der im Mondlicht funkelte.

Er passte perfekt zu meiner weißen Haut und ich schaute Edward glücklich an.

„Oh Edward! Der ist wunderschön! Aber so was kostet doch viel Geld..."

„Bella, hör auf damit. Du weißt genau, dass mein Geld auch dir gehört, du bist ja jetzt schließlich meine Frau."

Stolz blickte er auf meine Hand und strich mir dann langsam über mein Gesicht, den Hals hinunter, stand schließlich abrupt auf und hob mich hoch in seine Arme.

So trug er mich zum Bett, wo wir uns küssend nieder und den Dingen ihren Lauf ließen.

Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und ich hätte laut schreien können vor glück, dann schaltete sich mein Kopf aus und Edward und ich wurden eins.

Reviews, meine süßen, macht Reviews xD 


End file.
